Sincerely, Sonny
by girlychock
Summary: I'm writing this in a book of empty pages I found, The cover is Twilight Black, and as thick maybe even thicker, as a Rachel Ray cook book. I hope to send it to you some time when we're both older, not seventeen but maybe twenty. Maybe not show you at all
1. November 2nd

...Time is standing still  
You seem to be off track  
My ears fill with excuses  
As you glance back...

- Bitter Goodbye; Rhonda M.

* * *

Dear Chad,

I am writing this as I wait for my mom at the studio, taking my last look around the 'Prop House'. Well I guess you could call it the prop house but if you, possibly walked in here and found me sitting on the floor, you most likely would've thought it was an average empty room. No alien with the bumble bee antenna I wore my first night on the show, a week before you had stole my yogurt and me and my casts' parking space. No couch where you completely ignored me when I was in an awful mood about Lucy and Tawni. Not even the hole on the ceiling where we (secretly) tried to injure you. This room reminds me of how I'll feel about you, Chad, while I'm in Wisconsin.

This day had gone on slowly, knowing I would never be able to come back. See Tawni and Zora and Nico and Grady. Knowing that everything I'd be doing from eight o'clock from eight thirty PM would be my last time ever on that stage. Knowing I would never see you, Chad. No more fights, no more stupid ways to get each other pissed. It will all be gone, and I'm sad you'll never know that, or feel how I felt today seeing you for the last time.

I'm writing this in a book of empty pages I found, The cover is Twilight Black, and as thick maybe even thicker, as a Rachel Ray cook book. I hope to send it to you some time when we're both older, not seventeen but maybe twenty. Maybe not show you at all.

I can now hear my mom coming down the hallway so I must put this book in my suitcase for the long plane ride so she won't ask any questions about it, or snoop around in it from time to time.

Sincerely,

Sonny


	2. November 3rd

When I can't find A single star

To hang my wish upon,

I just Move on.

I Move on

-I Move On; Renee Zellweger

* * *

Dear Chad,

I am finally in Wisconsin! The train (yes train) ride was the bottom of my list of transportation, but it was the cheapest thing my mom could find so that's what I got stuck with.

The train was one of those Boxcars with seats, but it wasn't like where homeless people could jumo on as they please, nope this was the whole deal...well, sorta.

The seats made me want to scream off the pain of how my back felt those thirteen hours. The woman and her baby next to me didn't help at all. The baby wailed and wialed and every few seconds the woman would shed a tear and have a shaky breath. I looked over at the baby, nearly crying myself. You, Chad, wuold've probably just ignored her. Me being the symoathetic one here, well that's a different story.

I just couldn't help but ask, "Cna I help with you're um, child?" Saying baby would've been just, well direspectful in my book. She swallowed hard, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I don't think you can, my baby Rosie is going to go up to the sky soon, I don;t think there's anything I can do." I had to look out the window that second, for it was too sad to look at the woman.

The weather was matching the moment. Rainy and wet. I siighed, still looking out the window at the dark night sky.

"What makes you thik that?"

"My Rosie has Typhus. I'm not sure you know what that means." Her voice was shaky. I felt so bad for her. Rosie was beautiful and I just couldn't stand knowing she's be gone. I sniffled and finally looked at the woman, her eyes were like yours, Chad. Blue and clear, but not easy to read. The memories cam bursting back when I was twelve. I had had typhus,and let me tell you, it feels like when you're foots asleep, except its all in your head. I finally looked down at my lap.

"Yes, I do. I've had Typhus, I, out of luck survived it." The woman looked down at her Rosie.

"Will you take care of her?" She asked, her eyes full of quistion and hope. I was stunned. I asked her why and she explained.

"Well, I havn't had Typhus. And you have right?" I nodded my head and she contunied, still lookinga t Rosie. "That means you can't get it anymore." I looked at the little girl, now sleeping in her lap.

Could I Chad? Take care of a new life? I guess she wasn't that new, she was sixth months but that's pretty young.

Chad, for once I wish you were here with me, you could tell me what to do.

Rosie opened her eyes and I relized her eyes were just like yours and her mothers. I looked at her hair, curious if it was blond and gorgouse like yours, and it was.

Rosie would remind me to much of you, Chad, but I can't say no can I?

I looked up at the woman, still looking for an answer.

"Yes." The woman looked happy, yet sad. I could understand why Giving up her gorgouse child, but keeping her safe, yet in danger. This all makes no sence, Chad.

Rosie is now resting in my arms, the woman got off in Montana and me and Rosie got a long trip to go. I'm tired too. I think I'll write some more later.

Sincerely,

Sonny


	3. December 4

Then I was young and, un afraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransome to be paid

No song un sung no wine untased

-I dreamed a Dream; Les Miserables

* * *

_Dear Chad,_

_Chad I have some dreaded news I'm to scared to write. Rosie hasn't died but some one has, I don't if I can live any more. _

_My mother was shot. Right in the head. _

_The day was really any normal day for me. I was feeding little Rosie Cheeks (That's my nickname for her). She had been getting stronger and stronger each day, but the typhus was still pretty locked up in there. It had been a month since I've been watching her. She was about seven months old, as her mother told me she was six month on the train._

_I had thrown away the bottle and put Rosie to her crib that was really just a cardboard box with a bunch of blankets and pillows. _

_My mom should've been home then, but she wasn't. Maybe she was working late, I had thought to myself. _

_After about three hours she wasn't home and it was ten. Usually we'd have just finished watching an episode of Glee but I couldn't dread to watch it without her, so I didn't._

_I decided to call the paper factory, which is wear she worked. It wasn't what you'd think it was. It was like a office building and they made flyers and newspapers and stuff, not like a making paper factory where it's all dusty and loud._

_A woman picked up the phone and she sounded pretty tired. I couldn't blame her._

"_Yes can I speak to a Connie Monroe number 67143 please?" The fudge thick silence on they other end scared me and after what seemed like forever, I just had to speak again. "Um...Hello?"_

"_um, are you related to Connie in any way?" I sighed._

"_Yes, I'm her daughter."_

"_Oh... well how do I put this. She kind of, um...died?" She squeaked. My eyes bulged out of my head. Died? Mom? I hung up the phone and ran to my room and cried. How could she died?_

_I found out later in the paper the next day and people came to say sorry to me. She was one of the twenty-one out of three thousand and sixty eight._

_Chad, what in the world am I going to do? I want you here. I need to see you. But I can't just bring Rosie along with me, she has to see doctors and stuff. Someday Chad, someday_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	4. May 21st

There is a Castle on a cloud

I like to go there in my sleep

Arn't any floors for me to sweep

Not in my castle on a cloud

-Castle on a Cloud; Les Miserables

* * *

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry i havn't written to you in awhile, but It's been a very busy year for me._

_Well lets see, I have good news and bad news. The good news is:_

_Rosies typhus is almost cleared up,_

_I make enough money to live under a roof and eat and stuff (which five months ago, I thought I could never do) and_

_I'm getting an education._

_Alright bad news:_

_Rosie has to stay in the hospitol for certain reasons and_

_The State might take Rosie away from me._

_Chad, when I heard this, I nearly cried but all the tears i had shed to the groundwere long gone so i couldn't. It's so rough with out mom. Rosie is being a pain and not her 'Rosie Cheek' self. She's always crying, and that's making me tired for school the next day. I'm just happy i'm not failing._

_Rosie has gotten so big over the last five months. She just turned one on May twelth. I'm so proud of her for all she's been through, I almost wanted to die for how I felt when I was twelve. Her blue eyes are still like yours and her hair is golden yellow and curly. Her teeth are growing and thats a pain for her and me both but she's getting tuffer._

_ I can't beleive they're taking Rosie from me! have they not noticed how well I'm taking care of her? They say I'm to young to be a mother but hey! look at teen mothers who actually gave birth to children! They get to keep them and I don't?_

_ Chad, if I only I was tuff like you and Rosie, I could probably fight for this. Sadly all I have to do is wait and see what happens._

_Well, there goes Rosie again. I got to go._

_Sincerly,_

_Sonny_

_P.S. Rosies full name is Rosalinda Allison Monroe, just in case you were curios. _


	5. June 2nd

Red, Blue, Green lights flicker undercover;

Miss me like no other; Miss me like no other

Low Day; Capra

* * *

_Dear Chad,_

_ I think I have the best luck in the history of luck! See, I'm way more happyier than usual! _

_ Ok, so you remember my friend Lucy, right? Well guess what girl found her...THIS ONE! _

_ After my classes, I decided to make a quick stop to Starbucks to get some Coffee to keep me up for the piles of homework I had. So finally getting there (with Rosie saying hi to everyone that passed by) I ordered and waited for them to call my name._

_ "Hey Rosie, did you want a drink?" I asked the girl I supposed was at my feet. Looking down, i found the blond haired blue eyed girl i adored wasn't there._

_ "Oh crap." I whispered. I started freaking out. I was at Starbucks, in a busy city and had lost a little just learned how to walk one year old with Typhus! This was not good._

_ "Sonny Monroe! Chocolate Java chip Decaf!" I bolted out of my chair, grabbed the cold drink and around the store._

_ The Starbucks was at the bottom of a tall apartment building like that old show 'Friends'. It was also Nine fourty-three at night so finding Rosie shouldn't be so hard, considering she was the loudest one year old I had met._

_ "Rosie... Rosie." I whispered every few seconds. "Rosie." This had been going on for an hour and I still couldn't find the poor kid. I sighed and sat on the hard and cold stairs, taking a sip of my coffee to think._

_ "Oh, Rosie." My voice was shaky like I was going to cry. Of coarse, i would try not to, crying would do no good. i cupped my face in my hands._

_ "Waht have I done?" I looked down at my coffee, as if it would magically tell my some sort of answer. Considering it was a cold drink, and it was a Plasma (A mix between a Liquid and a Solid), I could try to make out a shape in the cup._

_ I looked closey. There were zig zags, like stairs. Well I'm on stairs. It also looked like 'Z's. Sleep? Well It's wprth a shot._

_ I laid my purse down like a pillow and placed my face on top of it. It was very uncomfertable. With my keys and wallet. i closed my eyes, trying to sleep but I couldn't. _

_ "Stupid Coffee." I mumbled to myself._

_ "What was that?" I opened my eyes. A girl with Dark brown hair and dark eyes was in front of me. She looked around my age and was carring two carriges. Probably her kids. _

_ I got up so I was facing the woman. "Um, sorry I was just um...talking to myself." She chuckled._

_ "Can I help?" I asked, pointing to one of the carriges. She looked very uncomfertable with the way she was holding them. She gave me one and I followed her up to her apartment._

_ Finally getting there, I set the carrige down on the Ivory couch. Huh. The girl looked familiar. Blond curly hair, pink dress just like Rosies...Rosie?_

_ "Rosie?" I yelled with excitment. The woman came back out._

_ "Nope, it's Lucy." I looked back at the woman and saw the familiar face i hadn't seen for two years._

_ "Lucy!" I hugged the girl and she confusingly hugged me back._

_ "Uh, yeah I jsut said that." Yup that's a Lucy._

_ "It's me! Sonny!" _

_ "Sonny?" I nodded excitetly and we had a little scream fest. But than relizing it was around Elevin at Night and Rosie and Lucys neighbors were sleeping, we got quiet and whisper screamed._

_ It fest good being with a friend again. We talked about what we missed on while we were away and she explained to me how she found little Rosie Cheeks._

_ She told me about her coisen which she takes care of after her aunt died of Child birth. No other family had room for the newborn so Lucy adopted her. Her name was Clarity Sarah Dennis and was just six months younger than Rosie._

_ i told her about how I got Rosie and how she had Typhus. Thankfully Clarity had all her shots and Lucy already had Typhus so everything was alright._

_ Now, Lucy and I are living together! It's amazing! _

_ She has no idea about the book and I don't plan on telling her really. Unless she finds out, than I'll tell her but, you know C:!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sonny_


	6. June 3rd

_Dear Chad,_

_You know how I said I was the luckiest person in the world? Well maybe while I was writing I forgot something very important._

_The State was going to take away Rosie._

_I still don't get why I can't keep her! Whenever I ask they always shoo my away. I don't think she did anything but hey, I never know._

_I had gotten back from school when I realized I still had my lease for the apartment I had just randomly left. So, making a quick stop to the apartment, I grabbed some things I could take and would worry about the rest of the stuff later (Like the TV or couch). I was just about to leave when there was a knock on my- I mean, the door._

_i opened it like any other person would to find two men in suits and dark sunglasses. Oh shoot._

_"Are you Sonny Monroe?" One asked, his voice rusky and cold. It sent shivers down my spine just to hear it._

_Chad, I thought fast. I tried to be clever and creative like you always told me to be. So, with all my guts I answered something I would probably regret for the rest of my life._

_"No, I'm her coisen." I was very thankful that these men hadn't seen a photo of me, and that my hair was messed up, my skin paler than usual and i had sunglasses and a hoodie on._

_"Oh, and whos this little pretty?" I was so happy Rosie was sleeping and that her hair was short for a one year old girl. She was wearing brown pants, a blue shirt with a dog on it and black sneakers. You could replace her for a boy anyway._

_"Oh, this little guy? This is my little brother. We adopted him when he was born. Yup! So proud of our Dylan." I'm sorry Chad, but that was the first thing that popped in my head. At lease it wasn't Chad, Chad!_

_"What's his full name?" _

_"Dylan Drake Dennis." Oh no Sonny! Chad, you probably could've thought of so many other last names, and I just had to choose Lucy's! Oh no am I dead!_

_After anwereing some more ridicoulus questions, Rosie and I finally left to the car and towards the apartment._

_Chad, I swear If I did anything to hurt Lucy, I'll probably have to kill myself. Cause I'm pretty sure I'm in some sticky syrup. I can't take this any longer! I have to leave. I have to leave Lucy, I have to leave Wisconsin. I have to leave everything._

_ But, really where would I go? Uhg Chad, this is so confusing! I think I'm going to sleep for a bit._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	7. June 7th

_**...I miss you.**_

**_I miss your smile..._**

**_ I Miss You; Miley Cyrus_**

* * *

_Dear Chad,_

_ I never thought I'd say this in my intire life but I miss you, ok? I miss your, ...your stupid smirks and winks and your perfect blue eyes and your pretty hair and your annoying self._

_ You see this all started when Rosie and I were taking the Subway to New York City. Yup, that was our get away, New York._

_ I have an aunt and uncle that live there that ever since I've been in Hollywood, they spoil me to death by sending my the coolest clothes and make up and magazines to me every month. It's like a subscription I get except I never know what to expect._

_ I was wearing sunglasses, a hoodie and really bright lipstick with a lot of blush so no one would recognize me. Rosie was sitting in my lap and, as usual snoring the night away. I got a few complements on how beautiful she was by people walking on and stuff and I thanked them, smiling my best smile, trying to act like I wasn't depressed._

_ So you've probably caught on to what was going on. New York, Summer, you being Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_ Yup that's right, your summer tour._

_ I hadn't heard about this untel some crazy fan girl of yours came in telling everyone (including me) about how she was going to go to the Chad Dylan Cooper; Mackenzie Falls concert (since when did your show have music?) and how when she was there, you were both going to lock eyes and you'd ask to marry her. It was kind of sad actually._

_ You even said a month before I left. There was only one girl for you._

_ I remember the time perfectly:_

_ We were both in the cafateria, cleaning up the food fight YOU started (I don't think I'll get over that)._

_ "I can't beleive you threw macaronie at me for no aparetn reason." I had said._

_ "Hey! If you wouldn't had walked away, I wouldn't had thrown it." I frowned_

_ "What does that have to do about it?" You shot me a death glare._

_ "No one. Not even the one girl for me. Walks away from Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_ Huh, weird. Now that I think about it, It's like you were saying I was the only girl for you. I guess we'll- well I'll never know._

_ Oh, I got to get off. Write later_

_ Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**..'*'..**_

_Dear Chad,_

_ My aunt is driving me crazy! The minute I arrived and told her I ADOPTED Rosie Cheeks, she still thinks it's my full daughter. Like, I gave birth to her._

_ And guess who she thinks the father is, oh this is going to be a real treat._

_ She thinks it's you! Chad Dylan Cooper! Uhg! Old people._

_ Oh and get this. Now she's making me go to your concert._

_ My Uncles as bad too! _

_ Chad, how am I going to live with this?_ _Guess I'll have to see what happens._

_ Sincerely, _

_Sonny_


	8. June 9th

_Dear Chad,_

_Let me just start by saying please ignor the chocolate milk stain in the corner over there, chocolate milk got everywhere while we were trying to make dinner._

_Ok, so you probably want to know who 'we' is. It's not my Uncle and Aunt, there with some friends at this one concert and out for dinner with a few friends of theres._

_It's the Wiliamson's (which is two of the like, hundred friends) kids, Hannah, Josh, Avery and Zack. I got stuck babysitting the kids (Ten through three) when the Wiliamsons babysitter cancled because she broke her leg (actually it was her mother that called to cancel, but you know what I mean) and they didn't know anyone else that wasn't going to babysit, so my aunt was all like "Well Sonny could watch them!" and of coarse, I was watching the 'Glee Summer Special every Thursday' thing so I didn't hear what she said, so I was all like, "Yeah. Sure." and well, now I'm here. And now, I'll never know if Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt will get suspended or not! Stupid old people..._

_It was around, maybe six when Zack came walking over to me saying he was hungry. I decided to make just of box of Mac and Cheese fir everyone. There was a slight problem though._

_Hannah, said that the cheese they make with that make her sick so she couldn't eat it._

_Josh, said that he couldn't have it without the cheese._

_Avery, said that he horiscope said (Really? A horiscope for a six year old?) that she had to stay away from food that was orange._

_Finally, Zack said that he didn't like when Hannah was sick, Josh is a butt and Avery needs to just be quiet (arn't three year olds the best?)._

_So then, I decided that I'd make 'Spaghetti rings with meatballs' but, of coarse, there was a slight problem._

_Hannah, said the meat gave her a headache (poor girl)._

_Josh, said he didn't have a problem enless he couldn't flick Avery with it._

_Avery said she didn't want Josh flicking food at her._

_And Zack said he didn't like the color red._

_This went on with every food They had, wether it was 'Zack is allergic to nuts' or 'I can't go to sleep if I eat that' intel finally I just ordered a pizza (which everyone agreed to) with just cheese, olives and tomato sauce that you couldn't see from the cheese, at all!_

_The food finally came and everyone was happy,...and thirsty._

_I didn't order a soda because I thought I;d get in trouble if I did so I just thought I'd give them some of the chocolate milk I found in the fridge. _

_I told Hannah to poor everyone some while I went to the bathroom, so being a good ten year old she said, "Okay." and allowed me to leave. Yeah, bad choice._

_When I came back, Zack was on the floor, Chocolate milk was everywhere, including the book and the other kids were on the floor surronding Zack._

_I ran to The golden blond haired girl. "Hannah! What happened!" She looked worried._

_"I don't know! I just got everyone some chocolate milk like you said and then Zack took a sip and fell on the floor!" I calmed the tween down and sat next to Zack. "Is he allergic to anything?" You know their parents should've told me more about these kids._

_"Nuts, Soy, Egg. Um, I think also some fruit." Well that sucks._

_"Here come on." I picked Zack up and the three other kids folllowed out and I drove them to the nearest hospital, not caring if they had seat belts or not._

_So now, here I am, waiting for Dr. Tree to tell us the results. Right now, I'm sitting next to Hannah and Avery with Rosie (she's been asleep this whole time) in my lap and Josh in his dad's lap with my aunt and uncle and about half of the people that went to the hospital._

_The Docter finally told us that Zack is going to be fine, but now he's also allergic to Diary too._

_The poor kid, can you beleive it! This is not going to go well._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_P.S. I have heard nothing from the state about Rosie, and she's doing great! We found a new Docter for her too (Docter Bell) and the typhus should be gone in about three months! I'm so happy!  
_


	9. June 10th

_Dear Chad,_

_Chad you will never ever ever belive what happened!_

_Rosie just said her first word! I'm so happy!_

_We were both just sitting there, watching TV when the little 'Your Child Can Read' thing came on for the billionth time. I groaned and rolled over, Rosie mimicked me and I laughed and looked back at the TV. I then smirked, knowing this wouldn't work. Boy was I wrong._

_"Clap." I said, just like the TV._

_Rosie smiled. "Clap." I looked down at the girl and she started laughing. "Clap! Clap! Clap!" I sat up and tried it agian, saying 'Sonny'. Sadly, Rosie just cocked her head and siad, "Clap." I sighed, not very pleased, but still happy._

_"Hey, Rosie. Want something to eat?" She brought her finger to her chin in a thinking position. "Hm...Okay!"_

_THANK YOU 'YOUR CHILD CAN READ' COMERCIAL! _

_Well, I got to go now. Bye, bye!_

_Sincerly,_

_Sonny_

_**A.N. Usually I wouldn't do an Authors Note for you guys, but I;d just like to give a shoutout to 'Rockcandy775'! She completely made my day the other day, and you can thank her for this update! Also, check out her stories, they're awsome and hilarious!**_

**_P.S. sorry if this got doubled, I had to copy and paste it bacuase I wrote it in a DocX file so it wouldn't let me update_**


	10. June 18th

_Dear Chad,_

_You know, this reading thing is harder than I thought it'd be. Rosie's not cooperating very well, in fact, right now she's just staring at the TV._

_I had just got the package in the mail this morning. My aunt was at work and my uncle was on a business trip for the month so things were a little more quiet than usual._

_I woke Rosie up and we had breakfast and Rosie kept saying 'clap'. It was really actually cute. She'd take a bite of her waffles and then she would say 'Clap!' really loudly._

_Anyway after that I showed her the box and she beamed, knowing exactly what it was._

"_Clap!" She said again, pointing to the box._

_I, being myself, laughed and opened the box and got everything ready while Rosie Cheeks watched some TV._

_Finally, after about an hour I had read all the instructions and set up what I needed for kids ages 'One to Two'._

"_Rosie!" I called, smiling down at the cards and flipping through them for some I should save and buy or get a picture of (For example: Horse or Pomegranate). _

_I walked towards the TV room and Rosie was sitting there, all smiley, staring at a 'Create – a – Cake' ad._

"_Rosie." I whispered. She whipped her head around, her short golden curls flowing in the air when she did._

"_Cupcake!" She said, smiling and pointing at the TV. I laughed and picked her up when she started to kick and get fussy. She kept saying Cupcake, over and over and over._

_Thanks a lot 'Toys R' Us'. _

_''Rosie. We'll get some Cupcakes later. OK?" She stopped kicking and looked at me for a second, placing her thumb on her chin in a thinking position. I chuckled._

"_Hm...OK." She giggled and I brought her back to the kitchen bar table...type thing._

_The kitchen was really just your average New York Kitchen. Well, of coarse you probably wouldn't know what one looked like so I'll just give you a quick summary._

_The wall were painted a dull but bright blue with a gray trim, making it seem stormy and dark. The appliances (Fridge, sink, door handles, Blenders) were either gray or Black to add to the storm theme. _

_The counters were dark marble with hints of light gray or brown, or even yellow! It was very odd._

_A Chandelier hung from the top of the bar to make it seem a bit classy. It was kind of like how the Titanic is now, cold and dark, with very classy and expensive items._

"_OK, um...how do we do this again." I looked back at the instructions, not noticing Rosie getting up and leaving._

_I sighed once I realized she had left and went back to the TV room._

"_Rosie?" I said. She turned back at me and smiled._

"_Cupcake!" That commercial was still on? Wow, people these days._

_This pattern kind of went on for a while. I grabbed Rosie and I'd try to get started and then she'd randomly leave and turn on the TV and that stupid cupcake commercial would be on._

_So now, here I am on a subway, on my way to 'Toys R' Us' to get a stupid cupcake machine._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	11. June 21st Part 1

_Dear Chad,_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this, figuring I'll probably remember it for the rest of my life, although I'm trying so very hard to forget it! _

_Well you, see, today was your concert...and um, something happened...um, and well, um... just read!_

_I woke up this morning to find my Aunt shaking me to death, and Rosie walking around, still saying cupcake over and over again (Yes, she learned how to walk just yesterday when we went to the park and this two year old was picking on her about it but that's not important right now!)._

_Chad, you know how much I wanted to avoid this day, so, SO much. _

_I laid there in the warm bed and coughed. And then again, and again until my aunt finally said, "Sonny! If you don't quick coughing, we'll be late!" That, just made me cough even more. I think it had been about five minutes till finally my aunt looked at her watch, pick up Rosie Cheeks and said, "Well, I guess we'll go without. I'll see if Hannah wants to come instead." And with that she left the room, and I didn't get up till I heard the door slam._

_My Uncle was at one of his meetings so I had the house to myself until, maybe about three thirty. It was twelve at that moment, so I had plenty of time to watch some 'Glee' without being interrupted._

_I got to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and all that jazz. I went to the kitchen and opened a cupboard, thinking it was where we kept the bowls, but condifering the hot fog that was in my eyes, I couldn't really see where I was going and opened the medicine cabinet._

_You that moment, when you see something and think of these things really fast and then you remember something really, REALLY important. Well, that's what happened at that moment. Here's kind of how it went:_

_Medicine, Doctor, Doctor Bell, Rosie, Typhus, Medicine for typhus that Rosie had to take every twelve hours._

_I darted my head to the clock as i started thinking. Okay, I put Rosie to bed at around eleven o'clock considering traffic and gave her her medicine at eleven-ish. It was twelve now so...oh no._

_"Rosie!" I shouted. I ran towards our room, and grabbed her baby bag thing she has and ran for the door, slipping on some flip-flops._

_I was lucky I knew where you concert was, Chad, or else I would've probably never saved Rosie in time._

_The concert was only half a mile away so all I really had to do was run. People were staring at me going 'What the heck?' but I just ignored them. I HAD to save Rosalinda._

_Weird, first time I actually called her that._

_Anyway, when I finally got there, it was a mad house. Portlyn's voice was booming through the air, ringing threw my ears, making me want to just run back home and relax in a nice, soothing bubble bath._

_I walked towards the entrance and tried to pass threw, but one of the security guards caught me. The woman had long red hair that curled a bit at the bottom. She looked about in her early thirties with bags under her eyes._

_"Ticket please."_

_"I don't have a ticket. My-"_

_"Than you can't go in." Now that I think back on this, I think I freaked out a bit._

_"But I have to! Look, my...my daughter is in there and she has typhus and-"_

_She gave me a weird look. "Why would you let your daughter go to a concert if she had typhus?" She really didn't seem to care about the other people there._

_"Well, her doctor said its almost cleared up so much that it can't spread. Anyway! She has to take this medicine and sh forgot and if she doesn't take it soon, she's going to die!"_

_"Wouldn't you think she'd be able to take care of herself. I mean, she is probably like what. Seventeen. Speaking of which you look really young to have a seventeen year old aren't you like, twenty or something?"_

_"Ma'am, she's not seventeen, she's one."_

_"I didn't see a one year old in here." I groaned. "Can you please just let me through?" You know, I really don't like this woman._

_"Do you have a ticket?" I glared at her, but she just shrugged her shoulders and examined her nails._

_Chad, If Tawni was in here, I wouldn't have done what I had done. If Zora was in here, I wouldn't have done what I had done. And if my MOM was in there I defently wouldn't have done this._

_I literally jumped the gate._

_I gotta say, it was pretty cool, and I kind of felt like a bad girl but then I realized I should probably start running before the security get me._

_So, I ran into that crowed, shouting Rosie every five seconds._

_"Rosie!"_

_..._

_"Rosie!"_

_"Sonny! Get over here!" The voice cracked like lighting and I felt as if I was a cloud trying to get away, but I ran over to the voice._

_"Aunt Jennifer, where's Rosie?"_

_"Um..." She scrached her neck._

_"Jenn..." She pointed to the stage, right when a voice boomed through the area._

_ " And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the one, the only, Rosalinda Monroe!" _

_ "Look, Sonny I-"_

_ "Sh!" There on the stage was my little girl standing with a microphone. She wasn't wearing the dress she walked out in this morning, it was a silver glitter blue dress with a black jacket and a black headband. She was smiling and tripping as she tried to walk towards center stage. _

_ "Jennifer Jennine, What the heck is wrong with you! How the heck am I supposed to get Rosie down! She needs to get her medicine or else-"_

_ "Now Rosie, what are you going to sing to us?" I froze._

_ "He he, yeah, funny story, umm-" Jennifer scratched her neck again, trying to look every where but me and the stage. I groaned._

_ "No time for this." I took my aunts hand and ran through the crowd once again to the back stage door. I knew where it was, I mean it should be in the back, right?_

_ We ran out the gate and ran around the whole building until finally getting to a door that said do not enter. _

_ "Allison Mary Monroe!" My aunt shouted as a grabbed for the door handle. "Guard the door, were the last words I said before running into someone I really didn't want to see._

_ "Sonny...?" I ran past you and tried to find the stage door. Two big guards were guarding the curtain and I tried to break through. Of coarse, that worked._

_ "No one goes through endless there name is on the list." Seriously?_

_ "Oh yeah?" I used my best over protective mother skills I had seen my mother use, and trust me Chad, that's alot. "Well what if you're the mother of a girl with typhus who she just suddenly took from someone else she met in a boxcar!- and if that girl doesn't get her medicine she'll probably die. And do you want to GUESS who that little girl IS?"_

_ The two guards looked at each other. "You?"_

_ I groaned, "No!"_

_ "Mix it all together and you- kn- know that...that...-"_

_ "Oh, that girl." I nodded my head and ran on to the stage..._

_**A.N. I'm so sorry for leaving a cliffy, but I thought I should probably update for you guys soon. The next part should be up, maybe in three weeks to the latest (I have five days of Summer Camp).**  
_


	12. June 21st Part 2

_"Rosie!" I shouted. I bent down to the little curly haired, blue eyed girl (except her eyes were flickering closed so you couldn't really tell). Tears welled up in my eyes as Rosies breathing slowed. The only sound miles from here was probably my tears dropping to the waxxed staged floor, Rosies breathing and footsteps. A figrure got next to me._

_"Sonny, what's wrong." I no! I wasn't ready for you Chad._

_I didin't turn I kept my eyes glooded to Rosie. My Rosie. Rosalinda Allison. She basically changed my whole life._

_"Where's the nearest hospitol from here?" I shouted, looking towards my aunt, who was trying to break through the crowd. A few people shouted at the same time and all I had no idea what they were saying._

_"About five miles from here." Chad said. Still not looking at him, I picked up Rosie and ran off stage quickly. I was about to run to get a cab when You grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at you. Those deep blue ocean eyes. It had been six months since I stared into them. In my arms, Rosie was breatheing slower and slower._

_"I have to take you." You said. You looked down at Rosie, and I could tell he really wanted to help her. Rosie suddenly stopped breathing. So for Rosies sake, I said, "Lets go."_

_We both ran out back to Chads car, before the poparazzi came to take photos of the weird scene. Those five miles felt like hours, i was clutching Rosies hand from the passenger seat. It was so sad. What if she was gone forever. What would I do? Sit at home watching Glee for hours (As great as that sounded, It wouldn't be the same)? A tear rolled down my cheek as we headed to the front of the hospitol._

_Chad jerked the car and helped me get Rosie out, apperently not caring if there'd be a ticket because of this or not._

_We got Rosie onto one of those pulling beds, and made me and Chad stay behind. I didn't like the idea one bit. I mean, what would he say?_

_After about five minutes, Chad sighed. "So... a kid huh?" _

_"I didn't make her, if that's what your wondering." You turned to me, cocking your head._

_"Well than who's is she?"_

_"SOme girls on a train." Chad chuckled._

_"You took a child from a girl on a train." I smacked him on the hand, you quickly mumbled 'ow' and turned back to me. "Of coarse- well, um..."_

_"Sonny its fine with me, it was your choice." I just nodded my head and looked around the waiting area. It was kind of ugly. Brown plaid layerd sofas and chairs. Peeled white walls. YOu d think for a hospital in New York they'd live it up a bit._

_"So can you tell me about her?"_

_"Well, she had typhus when I got her. She was sixth months then. She just turned one and can barely talk, although apperently she can sing 'Hannah Montana' which I had no idea about. Her name is Rosalinda Allison Monroe. Her nickname is Rosie or Rosie Cheeks. She basically looks like a younger girl you, if you havn't noticed that. She can act exactly like my aunt sometimes, always demanding. SPeaking of her, where is she?"_

_Chad just shrugged and looked at something else._

_"I think you should move back to Hollywood."_

_My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "WHAT?" You looked like you completly regreted saying that, but kept talking anyway. "You could move in with me! This is the last performance we're doing in New York, infact, our last performance. Theres a nice park across the street for Rosie, and a five star pre school near by when she gets old enough to go." As glad I was he remembered about Rosie, I couldn't say yes. I kind of hated Hollywood now, and I don't want Rosie living with the Paparazzi at this age._

_"Why." I asked, giving a bit of an attitude. You blushed._

_"Because I kind of like you." There just like that he said it. I blushed a bit, but still couldn't say yes._

_"I'm sorry Chad."_

_"But-"_

_"I DON'T want to hear it."_

_Well thats kind of how my night went. Chad left after the docter told us Rosie was okay. She has to stay in the hospitol for a couple days though, because she still hasn't woken up, which I don't get how they know shes fine- well she is breathing._

_So now I'm laying in the most uncomfertable bed in the world, right next to Rosie. I got up real quick and kissed Rosies forehead and whispered good night and hopped back into bed._

_I had to think about something though. Am I going to be called Rosies mother? She does have my last name. Do i have to get a boyfriend so she can have a father? Shes a girl, she can live without a father, right? I was kind of wishing I hadn't let down Chads offer. _

_Oh, well. It's around one o'clock in the morning now. I guess I'll go to sleep._

_But I STILL don't know where aunt Jenn is..._

_Sincerley,_

_Sonny_

**A.N. Uhg! I hate adding Authors Notes to this story because I think it lets down the mood and everything (enless you like my A.N.'s, thant i'll keep doing them)! Well, I had a quistion I thought I might answer.**

**kaybeesknees wrote: **

** 'How'd Rosie get onstage to sing? She's only one!'**

**hubbabubba(.)ouch wrote:**

** 'They asked before the concert whos the biggest Mackenzie Falls fan and Rosie happened to be near the front and on Aunt Jenns shoulders so they just kind of choice her, did a little song and then let Rosie go on. I just kind of thought of it and then was to tired to explain it so yeah.'**

** Well people, it's one o'clock in the morning where I am so either I'm getting shut eye, going on Facebook or updating this/other stories. WHO KNOWS (I DO! MWAHAHAHA!)?**

** PEACE!**


	13. June 29th

_Dear Chad,_

_Well, we still don't know where Auntie Jenn is. My uncles worried, talking to all our family just in case he missed maybe an important meeting she was at for some reason._

_Yes, because a grown woman would go to a Scentsy meeting for five days._

_Well, nothings really going on. Rosie keeps making cupcakes for everyone. Yep, she knows the machine so well, she can already use it herself. I just have to help with the mesuring and stuff. Which is basically teaching her math! I think maybe that twenty dollars really paid off._

_I guess this is interesting but we're learning how to make muffins with it (so we don't get stuffed with cupcake). It's actually basically the same._

_Rosies speech has gotten incredable with the learning. She's also writing too! She wrote a story yesterday and it was probably the most adorible thing on the planet._

_The Cat and the Dog_

_- once there was a cat and a dog._

_they were really great friends!_

_They played games, like fetch and nap time._

_I like the Cat and Dog_

_Now how cute is that?_

_You know, i still don't understand why I'm still even writing to you, I guess i've got nothing else to do in my life apperntly._

_Well, now we're going to the store to get some Fourth of July stuff._

_Maybe my life's not so boring after all..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_P.S. Saw your preview for your new movie, Camp Rock. Looks interesting..._

_P.P.S. Also, I got a job! At Starbucks! It's so much fun, I can even bring Rosie too!_

_P.P.P.S. Okay well one, I'm sorry I'm doing all the Post Script things, but I just heard from Lucy yesterday and she warned me that those people in the suits are still looking for me! I got to make this Rosie thing Legal._

_ Hey, maybe my lifes not boring at all! In a non, happy way..._


	14. July 4th

_Dear Chad,_

_Fourth of July! Woot! Woot!_

_Yes, I'm in a very good mood!_

_Just yesterday the director for the Macy's Fourth of July Parade wanted Rosie in the parade, all thanks to that stupid Mackenzie Falls Concert of yours._

_Well it's not so stupid anymore!_

_So this morning at seven we drove down to Legal Street for the rehearsals. Not like the Macy's Thanksgiving parade and the Macy's Christmas Parade this parade was at night so they could have the firework feature. Another difference is is that they don't actually put it on TV, I never even heard of it before now._

_Anyway, they got Rosie in this cute little costume they made to the song they wanted her to sing ('Yankee Doodle') so it was Snow White with a blue Stripe on the waist. She had Red shoes and a red headband. I was happy they let us keep the dress, it was adorable._

_So we went through the rehearsals, not yet seeing the float Rosie would be on (She had her own float!) but they kind of gave us an Idea that it would have white lights all over it and in Red letters it Said 'Rosie Monroe' and it had blue lights in a form to make it look like fireworks. There would be a band behind her and everything but they didn't mention anything about who it would be._

_They told us we could leave around twelve-ish so we went to a close by Subway, with Rosie back in her normal clothes (who knows what a One year old could do to that) and smiling like crazy._

_After I ordered for my food (Salami with American Cheese, Mustard, red onions and cucumbers) I realized I had no money for Rosie's sandwich, so I just ordered a five dollar foot long (which costed Seven Fifty) and hoped Rosie wouldn't complain, which she didn't._

_She said, and I quote- "Best. Sandwich. EVER!"_

_We're so alike! I love it!_

_After that thirty minute meal, we went back home and watched some boring old TV (Glee and Hannah Montana), Rosie not really caring for my show (except she laughed when she saw the new guy Sam taking a shower "Mommy, why is he naked?" she said between giggles) and I decided to surf the Internet during hers._

_And then, you called._

_I just ignored it the first two rings, ignoring Rosie's confused stare at me and keep on talking to Lucy. We just started talking again yesterday. At first she was mad that I just left but then I explained and she understood, 'cause, well that's just how awesome she is._

_We were talking about Lays Chips when you called the first time._

_Five minutes later after it went to message, you called again while we were in the middle of talking about ZAC EFRON._

_"Mom, you gonna get that?" Rosie said, looking at the mooing phone. I looked at the phone as well._

_"Um...no I'm talking to Lucy, but I'll-" and then, if you can remember, Rosie picked up the dang phone and pressed decline._

_"It was annoying." She said, before sitting on the couch next to me._

_Well, now it's after the whole parade (What is there to say? Cute. Adorable. Cheers. LOUD...) and me and Rosie are at the after party._

_Thank Will Good Will. I found a petal pink dress with black short heels at Good Will for Thirteen Dollars._

_THANK YOU UNCLE CHAD! (Yes, did I ever mention that my uncles name is Chad?)_

_So now Rosie's just eating some Raspberry, White Chocolate, Chocolate Cheesecake with a bunch of celebrities around her. I don't even care that Kristen Chenoweth is trying to get her attention and not noticing me._

_But if it were Glee, well that'd be a different story._

_Well, now I got to go, Agents are surrounding Rosie asking her all these questions and I can tell she doesn't like it._

_Ta- ta!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	15. October 2nd

_At the End of the day your another day colder,_

_and the shirt on you back doesn't keep out the chill._

_-At the End of the Day; Les Miserables_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Chad,_

_Chad, I can't believe I have to write this, hearing it was enough already._

_Aunt Jennifer...is dead._

_I know this may be harder to read (If I end of sending this too you) because of my tears and fast handwriting so I can just get over with this but I'm just so shocked and emotion is taking over me and I and ugh!_

_Rosie doesn't even know yet! What am I gonna tell her the day of the funeral? Oh yeah your Great Aunt died and your just finding out?_

…

_Chad I don't want to be upset it's just, she helped me through a lot and I just don't know what I'd do without her. Sure I've lived maybe about four months without her, two months I haven't even filled you in about 'cause I actually lost this journal after a hurricane that had happened and I finally found it under some clothes that were under some of Rosie's toys that were under my bed._

_Here I'll forget about Jenn and start filling you in._

_The rest of July:_

_I got a NYU collage application and I'll be starting in September! Rosie will go to a daycare 'Smiles within Miles' a few blocks away thats only five dollars and hour. To pay for that I got a job at Pay Less shoes and I get payed eight dollars and fifty cents an hour, Rosie can come with me to the job, everyone adores her._

_I started the job already late July and by August first had Ninety dollars and fifty cents._

_August:_

_Rosie broke her arm in Acrobat/Jazz/Tap class that I had signed her up for and now can't use her loved cupcake machine by herself. I met a boy name John Marias at Payless and now we're sort of dating. Yes I still think about you all the time but you were dating that Mary Goldlock chick so I guess I gave up. Rosie doesn't seem to like John, I don't see why though._

_Money from job: One Hundred and Eighty-Seven dollars._

_September: _

_Rosie had surgery for her Typhus 'cause she had a terrible cough suddenly in the middle of the night and it turned out that she had swallowed something that she had accidentally put into her cupcake she had had after dinner. It was a piece of cotton that had got stuck in her throat. I started school to be a teacher at NYU and now I'm the most tired person inn the world. Rosie is friends with everyone at her daycare (1-9 years old) and already has a crush on this boy named Christopher. Her best friend changes every week. This week its Rebeca Kenny._

_Rosie is still disliking John and I'm getting suspicious._

_About a week after school started there was a small hurricane that only really knocked over a few things in the house._

_Well it's the beginning of October and nothings been happening. Rosie's wondering about Halloween __already. She's thinking about Glinda the Good Witch of the North or Hannah Montana from, well Hannah Montana. There's no way Rosie's going to be HM for Halloween. _

_Oh well, we'll see what happens in the next thirty days._

_And when in the next thirty days I'll tell Rosie about you-know-who._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	16. October 5th

_You let you foremen send me away!-_

_Yes you were there…and turned aside…_

_Fantine's Arrest- Les Miserables_

_Dear Chad,_

_Oh Chad I'm freaking out, freaking out! Even Rosie can tell! Infact she's sitting beside me on my bed trying to get me to calm down while reading every word I write in here!_

_Which means I'm going to have to be careful about a few stuff, plus I'll tell you what Rosie says when she reads something, I guess It'll get my mind off of things for a split second._

_I think I'll start with What Rosie told me in the care driving to her daycare. We we're in morning traffic which meant I'd be late for school. I think Proffeser Neal would understand though. Rosie was in her car seat in the back, drinking her Starbucks 'Mimi' (Vanellia Steamer) and rubbing her arm on her right thigh back and forth- ("Mommy! Now it hurts!"- Rosie) flinching every few seconds._

"_Rosie," I turned to the backseat, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yes mommy." Flinch._

"_Is something wrong? Does your leg hurt?" She bolted up and shook her head frantically._

"_N-no mommy…" She wimpered and stopped rubbing her leg and put her hands in her lap. I didn't really remember anything that morning until I was giving Rosie a bath after dinner ("Don't tell…him this!"- Rosie)._

_Right on her thigh was a HUGE bruise and a swollen scare. Her back also had red marks and a long slice ran down her right leg, like a knife had came and cut her._

"_Rosie!" I shouted. She started crying softly and I could tell she thought I was mad. "Oh.." I whispered and hugged her, ignoring the fact that she _was _naked. I shushed her and put on her Yellow glittery bath robe. Stroking her nearly shoulder length hair (which is getting more and more like your hair everyday, along with her eyes), I sat her on the toilet. "Rosie who did this to you." I whispered, so I wouldn't sound mad. She just shook her head and started crying even more. "Rosie, you have to tell me!" She kept crying and I sighed._

"_Well, I'm going to go talk to your teacher, Ms. Massoni. I'll call John to babysit-"_

"_No!" Rosie shouted, and quickly twaddle to my room and hid under my bed. I groaned. "Rosie!"_

_I got to my room and looked under my bed. When I was about to grab her, she screamed and wimpered, "Please don't hurt me, Please." It was probably one of the most saddest things I had heard in my life. I grabbed Rosie and plopped her on my lap as I sat on the edge of my bed. "Sh-sh…sh-sh. Rosie, what would make you think I would hurt you baby girl?" I smiled to try and comfort her, but she kept struggeling to get out of my arms reach._

"_Well, John hit, kick and scratch, so I thought…" And she burst into tears again. I held her like I used to when she was little and she calmed down a bit. After about ten minutes I looked her in the eyes and said "Would you like me to break up with John?" I knew she had no idea what 'break-up' meant, but I'm pretty sure she had a good Idea and nodded._

_But wait, if John was that type of person who abused there own girlfriends…kid ( I really don't know the word, but I'm just going to go with that) then what would happen if I just broke up with him. He was starting to have some very large Anger problems the past days._

_Then I smiled to myself._

_I had a plan, just like that, and It made me smile. _

"_Why smile, mommy?" Rosie asked me, and I just laughed. _

_I want to tell you my idea, but I'm afraid it won't work… I'll tell you what it is if it does. _

_Well, I should probably put Rosie to bed so I could deal with Mr. Meany (There could've been other words, but Rosie's reading you know…) and think more about my plan._

_Oh dear, I hope this works._

_Sincerley,_

_Sonny_

_**A.N. I bet you guys want to know what Sonny's plan is huh? Well, sorry! You have to wait-**_

_**Unless! You answer/do all the following questions/things correctly:**_

_**Quistion…**_

_**1-Whats my favorite color?**_

_**2-Is my writing good? (I think you know the answer to that ;))**_

_**3-Whats my favorite food?**_

_**4-Whats you favorite musical?**_

_**5-Do you watch Saturday Night Life?**_

_**6-Whats the other name for Saterday Night Life?**_

_**7-Do I watch Raising Hope?**_

_**8-Do I watch Glee?**_

_**9-Whats you favorite song from your favorite musical?**_

_**10-Do you want me to e-mail you if you get these questions right to tell you what Sonny's plan is and if it works or not?**_

_**Alright, that's it for now!**_

_**Ta-ta-**_

_**Hazel G. :)**_


	17. October 20th

**________****____********************__****__****__****__********____****________****____********************__****__****__****__********____**

________________________

_Dear Chad, _

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_I am so excited! Maybe the most excited I've been in my life! Rosie's pretty excited about everything too, she keeps smiling in the backseat (Red light, I'm writing to you 'cause I probably won't be able to tonight._

_Okay, I don't want to tell you my plan exactly, 'cause it probably wouldn't make sense to you, so I'm going to explain what happened when I got to...the place..._

_Well, anyway, I-_

_Okay I can't hold it in anymore! Me and Rosie got into the 25th anniversary tour of Les Miserables! Rosie didn't even auditions but the Director thought she was so dang cute, she got in!_

_That's actually where I'm driving to right now, the very FIRST rehearsal of the show!_

_Well, now you probably want to know who my character is...well, I play EPONINE/Chorus. Rosie's in the Chorus too, but she's also the understudy Little Cosette. This is so great! I'm excited!_

_Well, I just parked the car in front of the building. Now I got to go up to Choir Room, number 25 on the second floor._

_You know what's weird though, they didn't tell anyone who would be playing other people, they just told you who YOU would be._

_I guess it'd be a surprise. _

_Well, I'm about to walk in, I'll write to you how it goes when/if we get a break._

_Sincerely (for now),_

_Sonny  
_

_Oh. My. Les Mis it has been a VERY tireing day. And a day full of surprises, some I did and didn't enjoy._

_Lets start of with the good surprises._

_I walked in the Choir Room, realizing I must have been late, since everyone was already inside and looking a book with a sad girl on the cover, which I figrured was the script. No one seemed to notice me though, so I just picked up Rosie, rested her on my thigh and walked to a seat in the front that already had a book on it._

_Getting halfway across the room, my high heels echoing in the huge room, Rosie tapped on my shoulder and pointed at someone._

"_Mommy! Jonas!" I turned my head in the direction, expecting so see someone that maybe looked like a Jonas brother wanna-be, but actually saw a boy, that looked my age, with curly, dark hair, sitting right where Rosie was pointing, looking at me and smiling._

_Good Surprise. Point one._

_I smiled back and sat down in the seat in the front, putting Rosie in my lap, and just decided to turn to the first page, finding copyright and all that stuff._

_So I just turned to the next page, finding a list of songs by character. It seemed as if everyone else was looking at that so I did as well._

_Songs:_

_Éponine is featured in the following songs in the musical:_

_Castle On A Cloud__ (silent) __Young Éponine makes her first appearance as an eight-year-old child. As soon as she comes in, her mother Mme. Thénardier praises her for looking well "in that little blue hat." Éponine is shown to be unkind to Cosette (who actually vocalizes the entitled song), including pointing to Cosette to reveal to her mother that she did not leave to retrieve water and making faces at her while pushing her towards the door. __Look Down__Éponine re-enters as a ragged young woman and a member of her father's gang. She is introduced to the audience by Gavroche, who says that she "knows her way about" and is "only a kid, but hard to scare." _

_The Robbery/Javert's Intervention __Éponine meets with Marius and it becomes apparent that she loves him (although he only sees her as a friend). M. and Mme. Thénardier send her off to watch for the police when M. Thénardier and his gang try to con and then rob Valjean (who comes to the street with Cosette to give money to the poor). Before the gang can rob Valjean, Éponine returns, screaming that everyone must run as Javert is coming. She avoids arrest herself. _

_Eponine's Arrand __Éponine recognizes Cosette from her childhood. When Marius returns, she sees that he has fallen in love with Cosette. He asks Éponine to find where Cosette lives which she agrees to, despite her jealousy (as she wants to please Marius)._

_In My Life __Éponine brings Marius to Rue Plumet, where Valjean and Cosette live. While Cosette is in the garden and Marius anticipates meeting her, Éponine sings to herself how she loves him and "would be his" if he wished it. __After hearing Cosette and Marius meet and declare their love for each other, Éponine knows that Marius never loved her._

_The Attack On Rue Plumet __Éponine notices her father and his gang attempting to break into the house to rob Valjean. She first tries to dissuade them by insisting that there is nothing in the house worth stealing and then threatens to scream and awaken everyone inside if they do not leave. When they refuse, she carries out her threat, forcing them to retreat and warning Marius and Cosette. Marius introduces Éponine to Cosette as the one who brought them together and who once more saved them. It was Éponine's scream however, which frightened Valjean into deciding to move to England (Cosette told her father that she saw shadows on the wall and screamed, which Valjean took to mean that Javert had found him once more)._

_One Day More __The main characters sing their own viewpoints about the next day. In Éponine's part, she laments her loss of Marius and how she is alone ("One more day all on my own, one more day with him not caring, what a life I might have known, but he never saw me there.") Marius is contemplating whether to follow Cosette to England, or fight with the other students. Éponine then grabs Marius by the arm and they both run off. They are next seen a moment later among __Enjolras__ and the students, with Marius telling Enjolras "My place is here, I fight with you." _

_At The Barricade (Upon These Stones) __Éponine appears dressed as a boy. Marius finds her and she tells him that she wants to stay with him. He asks her to take a letter to Cosette, as a means to bid Cosette goodbye and to get Éponine to safety. She is caught in the garden by Valjean, who takes the letter and tells her to be careful on her way home._

_On My Own __Éponine's solo song. Éponine walks the streets of Paris and reflects on her solitary life and her love for Marius, ultimately knowing that he can live without her and that there is no hope of them ever being together. _

_A Little Fall Of Rain __Éponine returns to the barricade but is shot as she re-enters. Marius holds and comforts her while she expresses happiness that they are together for that little time at least. She leans up and kisses him, and then dies in his arms. _

_Night Of Anguish__(silent) __Enjolras announces that Éponine is "the first to fall" at the barricade. Marius, still holding Éponine's body, tells him that "her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." The other students resolve to fight in her name, and carry her body away. _

_Epilogue __Éponine makes one final appearance as a ghost with Fantine to meet the newly-deceased Valjean._

_That is A LOT more songs than I had expected._

_Good Suprise. Point Two._

_Suddenly, the door swung open and everyone looked up, including me. There stood a Girl with bleached blond hair, perfectly curled, wearing a plaid mini-skirt and a purple blouse. She looked to be about eight or so, perfect for Young Cosette or Young Eponine._

_She soon locked eyes with me, glaring into my skin. I shivered and just looked back down to my song selection._

_The girl suddenly stomped over to me, still glaring. She hovered over me, then looked a Rosie._

"_So you're that thing that's playing sub me 'aye?" The girl was still glaring, and I could tell Rosie didn't know what to do. I could tell though, she was gaining courage to say something, she did tightly grasp my arm before she spoke. "I..um...guess, s-s-s-so." The girl looked back to me._

"_Then your Eponine, am I right?" Everyone was staring at us now, I didn't really like it. I cleared my throught and looked like the girl as if she were a costumer at Payless._

"_Yes. I am. And you must be...?" She smirked and spit on the stainless marble floor, then lightly kicked her saliva as she spoke._

"_I'm Brook. Brook Dylan. I play. THE Little Cosette. And-" She glared down at Rosie, getting her face an inch away from her little one, "-the ONLY one!" I could strangle this girl I swear! I did REALLY want to, but everyone was still staring. Being mature, I cleared my throat again and locked eyes with the girl._

"_Okay, sweetie, why don't you just sit down and-" She put her hand up._

"_Oh but I can't." I cocked my head._

"_And why not, may I ask?" I crossed my arms over my chest, placing the book in Rosies lap. Rosie looked up at me and did the same, crossed her arms over her chest, then stood up, got real close to Brook and said, "Yeah. Why not?" She looked pretty ridiculous, considering Brook was two times her size, which got a few chuckles from the group._

"_'Cause this is MY spot! Look on the back." She smirked evily and crossed her arms over her chest, spitting in Rosie's Golden curls._

_Of 'caorse I didn't know she did until Rosie told me she did five minutes ago when break started, but we'll just ignore that for a moment. _

_There, carved into the plastic, Blue chair read: Brooklyn M. Katz-Cooper-Dylan_

"_Katz-Cooper-Dylan?" I mumbled to myself, and then You walked in._

_A man from the audition room opened his arms and shouted, "Brooklyn!" You just stood there, hands in your pockets, looking around._

"_Daddy!" Brooklyn ran over to her father, and hugged him back, than turned to you. "Chaddy! How's Dakota doin'?" You slightly looked down and 'smiled', giving her a hug. "Dakota's doing fine, she says she misses you very much." Brook smiled, then kissed your nose than ran back over to her chair. I quickly got up and moved in the middle row, where there was a seat between a girl who looked to be Brooks age and an Elderly Woman. She smiled at me, then slightly pointed to Brook. Motioning me to lean in, she told me, "That's the directors REAL father. His wife and him divorced and she got married to Mr. Keaton James Cooper, which made Chad Dylan Cooper her brother. But than his wife and Keaton broke up and now that girl married a guy I've heard name was George Dylan. Amazing how lif works isn't it?" Rosie, got out of my lap and grabbed the book under our Chair and mumbled, "Amazing."_

_I picked Rosie up, putting her in the seat next to me, letting her look at the book while Mr. Katz talked._

"_Hello all Two-hundred and thirty seven of you." He smiled and everyone else replyed back, "Hello."_

"_So to start of I'd just like to- Uh, Chad, how 'bout you sit right behind that cutie pie over there, raise your hand sweet pea." Mr. Katz was looking at Rosie, but Brook raised her hand anyway. Chad walked over behind Rosie, thankfully not making eye contact with me._

_Good/Bad surprise. Point One._

_So Mr. Katz played through the songs 'Prolouge' to 'Fantine's Arrest'. The first song I was in was 'At The End of The Day' and that's pretty NOT easy to memorize. Rosie has to memorize it too._

_So we went over that song at least thrity times._

_Time started reahersals: 8:30am_

_Time when learning that song was done: 11:30am_

_Well, at least we won't really have to work on it anymore!_

_Then we went through 'I Dreamed a Dream' which thankfully Holly Colby already knew so that took only three minutes._

_Time:11:03am_

_And now we're onto the Docks/Fantines Arrest! I used to hate this song, it's all...icky (Rosie could be looking behind my shoulder at any time...). When you actually sing it though, it's kind of fun! _

_Oh well, Farewell until about One o'clock!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

********************************************************************************************_______****____********************__****__****__****__********____****________****____********************__****__****__****__********____****________****____********************__****__****__****__********_________________________**________****____********************__****__****__****__********__**

_**A.N. Yeah, probably not the best chapter, but the most mysterious and news wise! Anyway, I was reacently in Les Miserables (our last show was on the 20**__**th**__** ;'() and it was probably the most Dramatic, yet funny in some parts musical in the world! I just had to contibute it in one of my stories. I was thinking of putting it in my story New Life Directions but I don't know, I'll elt you guys tell me in your reveiws ;)**_

_**So what did you think of Brook? She's pretty bratty if you ask me.**_

_**On another note, I'd just like to mention that this musical contains adult situation and language so I may change it to Rated M, but only for that purpose.**_

_**OR... I should just keep it the way it is and you guys would understand, 'cause I don't want people who are looking at this story for the first time getting the wrong idea about the Rated M factor...**_

_**Oh well, It's up to you guys...again!**_

_**And I'd also just like to say...**_

_**IT'S SNOWING! OH MY SNOW! :D**_

_***coughs* oh, well, that's it for now...**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**hubbabubba(.)ouch, Hazel G. (haha, see what I did there ;))**_


	18. October 21st

_Dear Chad, _

_Wow, am I beat! Today (and the rest of yesterday) was exosting! We finally, though got through the whole music...we just now have to go over the whole musical again._

_Also, we all finally found out who would be playing who! I mean, of 'caorse, you'd probably already figrure that out with the singing, but you could forget._

_So anyway, here it is:_

_Jean Valjean...Samuel Hayes -Sub...Ethan Gomm_

_Javert...Ethan Diamond -Sub...Jacob Roll_

_Fantine...Holly Colby -Sub...Shannon Marston_

_Marius...Nick Jonas -Sub...Matt Lamberson_

_Eponine...Sonny Monroe -Sub...Lucy Fuller_

_Cosette...Daria Spady -Sub...Cassie White_

_Thenardier...Aaron Garcia -Sub...Matt Palo_

_Mme. Thenardier...Kenzie Lockyear -Sub...Samantha Bizon_

_Enjolras...Josh Perry -Sub...GArret Hult_

_Gavroche...Evan Taylor -Sub...Brock Shely_

_Young Cosette...Brook Katz-Cooper-Dylan -Sub...Rosie Monroe_

_Bishop/Feuilly...Cole Fulton -Sub...Tucker Goddard_

_Grantaire/Brujon...Joe Winn -Sub...Brandon Whitlock_

_Comberferre/Bamatabois...Brad Mallon -Sub...Devin Sprecher_

_Foreman/Courfeyrac...Paxton Strain -Sub..Mathew Papajack_

_Proucaire...Nate Crystal -Sub...Rene Frohman_

_Lesgles...Greg Rodli -Sub...Corbin Childress_

_Army Officer...Henry Fuller -Sub...Saul Jordline_

_Pimp/Joly/Montparnasse...Kyle Peterson -Sub...Spencer Poling_

_CHORUS_

_High School/ Graduates-_

_Margaret Cohen, Justin Smith, Paige Myers, Delane Small, Laura Cunningham, Jessica Rowan, Kierra Small, Emily Peterson, Kat Medeires, Caitlyn Schilling, Maggie Hawkins, Audry Miller, Rachel Cameron, Mary Kate Fuller, Nicole Chapman, Kaitlynn Peterson, Cole Fulton, Brad Mallon, Jake Chapman, Paxton Strain, Nate Crystal, Greg Rodli, Sonny Monroe, Nick Jonas, Chad Dylan Cooper Holly Colby_

_Middle/Grade School-_

_(8__th__) Spencer Rouselle, Spencer Pieper, Henry Fuller, Cameron Brooks_

_(7__th__) Angela Joos, Marisa Shely, Sophia Taylor, Kyle McDevit, Kyle Peterson_

_(6__th__) Issy Arnsberg, Lilli Ochocki, Adrian Weidensmith, Morgan Hardt_

_(5__th__) Haley Miller, Katy Thayer, Sophia Mattiesson, Clarie Landis, Brady McArther, Dale Voeller, Chloe Cummings_

_(4__th__) Gillian Sebastion _

_(3__rd__) Katie Holland, Abby Hay Roe, Oliver Weidensmith, Samantha Lane, Sophia Holland_

_Young Age-_

_(1 year old) Rosie Monroe_

_Yeah, I really hope you didn't read through that whole thing, that would've taken forever!_

_Of coarse, you could've if you wanted to._

_Rosie seems to making a lot of friends! Everyone adores her, except for Brook of coarse._

_And you don't seem to be noticing her. Infact, you don't seem to be noticing ME. I have to idmit, I'm kind of sad._

_Well, anyway, Rosie's whining to me about how she want's to see Sophia again (Her best friend there)._

_I better set up a play date for them._

_Write to you later!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**A.N. Yeah, I guess this doesn't even count as a chapter, considuring that the whole thing is basically the Cast List.**_

_**There should be another update soon either today or tomorrow, but we'll see!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hazel**_


	19. November 24th

_Dear Chad,_

_ Wow! Finally a day off! I havn't written in this thing for a month!_

_ Well, now I have to fill you in on everything, even if that includes our drama..._

_ Well anyway, the rest of October went great! Rosie ended up being Rachel Berry for Halloween. Oh how I love my little Rosie cheeks! On the last day of October, (which actually IS Halloween) Rosie said her first bad word! I really don't know why I'm excited about that, or shocked. I mean, mothers usually don't want their children swearing, mine deffinetly didn't..._

_ We had just finished Mastering the song Master of the House and it was break, so I decided I'd take Rosie to our apartment real quick and change her into her costume so at 7:30 we could leave for Trick or Treating. Putting on her costume, I had realized I left phone in the Choir Room._

_ I groaned and hurridly got Rosie in her costume and just stopped at McDonalds instead of Subway and drove as fast as I could back to the Choir Room. I left Rosie in the car, considuring Nick was just right there and adored her, so I told Nick to watch her for a second. _

_ Anyway I had got to the choir room to find my phone gone! Walking back into the hallway, I saw Brook playing on what looked like an iPhone 3G._

_ 'Weird' I thought, 'doesn't she have the 4G?' and than it struck me._

_ "Hey Brook!" I smiled sweetly like I do with Dakota when she looked up. She smiled really big, talked in the same baby tone as me and said, "No, you may not have your phone back." Then she gave me a death glare and went back to looking through my files. It was a good thing nothing important was there, but I STILL wanted my phone back._

_ "Brook, just-" I tried to grab for the phone."-please, give me my-" I snatched the phone out of her hands and ran as fast as I could outthe door and to my car. When I got there, I pushed Nick into the passenger seat, buckled Rosie, then buckled myself and drove off, placing my phone ontop of my jeans._

_ Nick looked at me stunned. "What. Was that?" _

_ I shook my head as I got onto the freeway and stuck in 4 o'clock traffic. I turned to Nick while the car had stopped. "WEll, let me say Nick, it was nice knowing you." I patted him on the head and drove about a few inches more and turned to Rosie. "Maybe you too, Rosie." She cocked her head. "Why mommy?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest._

_ "Yeah, why?" I sighed, and played with the bottons on my phone. "Brook stole my phone, so I stole it back and ran off." Nick groaned and closed his eyes, I doing the same after going another inch._

_ Rosie gasped. "The bastard!"_

_ I swore, me and Nick looked at each other, and the same thought at the same time. Decideing wether to laugh or slap a bar of soup on Rosies mouth._

_ "Did she just-"_

_ "I think she did." WE both slowly turned to Rosie, to see her smiling in her seat, kicking her feet back and forth. She looked to innocent for words. I gigged and Nick looked at me and chuckled along with me, and soon the two of us were laughing until we realized the traffic was letting loose and car horns filled the air. I got back driving and decided to just go back to the studio, completly forgeting about Brook. At least nothing really happened when I got there, just a few death glares and huffs and puffs._

_ And Halloween was great too! Everyone loved Rosie's costume and Nick decided to tag along with us, wearing his old football uniform being Finn. I was Sue, just 'cause it was easy to put together._

_ And then November came. All the substitues came and learned the music, although thankfully most of them already knew what it was so it only took one rehearsal day._

_ Then for a week, we sang through the whole musical in the Choir room, Origanols first, than substitutes. When the Originals were done, you were able to leave, but I had Rosie so we still stayed the whole day._

_ So your in the chorus 'aye? You decided to sit right across from me for every rehearsal, and I kind of hate it. You don't even say hi to me! It's really annoying and I'm getting sick of it! _

_ Speaking of sick Rosie is sick right now, but were not to our origanol date so we'll wait._

_ Anyway, just last week we started blocking. We're not to Eponine's part yet but we got so close on Friday, we stopped at Master of the House._

_ Rosie practices her routine everyday,and it's so cute._

_Well, lets go to sickness now. _

_ Last Saturday, Rosie got a really high fever. I can't take her to the Docter 'cause the roads are covered with snow. I called her docter, Dr. Bell and he said to make sure to keep her body warm, and her head cold._

_ Isn't that kind of impossible?_

_ Oh well, I'm doing my best with that and Rosie just seems to be getting worse. I called Dr. Bell again to tell him but he said there was nothing he could do until the roads cleared up._

_ I'm scared for her Chad, she coughs every night, she's not even saying much! Like barely a sentance a day. She still does have that little bit of Typhus in her._

_ Well, we have the whole week off 'cause of Turky Day (and the wether) so that's good,maybe she'll be better by next Monday!_

_ Oh dear, how I hope..._

_ Sincerley,_

_ Sonny_


	20. November 25th 1

_**A.N. I am officialy the most happiest eleven year old on the planet I swear! This story has the most reviews out of my stories (90 at the moment, think we can make it to 100 ;)), Most alerts out of my story's (50! :O) and not even the most hits! I mean, I know that's not a lot considering other stories but still I'm a pretty happy person! **_

_**Also, I am now actually reading Les Miserables on my iPhone. It's great! Although it's coming along really slow, I don't mind, I know it'll be worth it! :) **_

_**So how was your guy's Thanksgiving? Mine was great! You guys ready for Black Friday shopping ('Cause I'm deffinetly not…)**_

_**Well, sorry about this whole rant! On with the story!**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Thanksgiving was very interesting…Of 'coarse it wasn't Rosie's first, but I still wanted it to be special. And boy was it special…_

_I woke up to find Rosie throwing up in her crib. Not the best way to wake up in the morning but I've had worse days._

_I got Rosie to the bathroom and after she was done throwing up and got her into one of her simple play-dresses. Just a pink cotton dress with a hoodie and two small pockets near the wait._

_Getting her her medicine and some breakfast, I went outside to see if maybe the news paper was possibly here._

_And there, was my first happy moment of the day._

_People were driving! Actually driving! I screamed and jumped up and down, immediately forgetting the paper and got changed to go to the docters._

_Of coarse though, when I got to the office he wasn't in since it was THANKSGIVING! _

_But I turned around and got back home._

_After settling Rosie down in the living room, I put on one of the 'My Baby Can Read (Let's call it MBCR)' videos and sat down at the computer to check my mail._

_**Five New Messages**_

_The latest one sent was from Nick, so I clicked on it._

_It read:_

_**Eponine,**_

_**I was wondering if we could go Christmas shopping together tomorrow! I know some great stuff that Rosie might like, and we can drop Rosie off at a daycare center in the center of the mall!**_

_**Your truly,**_

_**Marius ;)**_

_I giggled at his trying to be funny nature and responded:_

_**Marius, **_

_**I don't believe I have any plans, but I do have to go to Payless for my last paycheck. We could drop Rosie off at a daycare she originally went to before-**_

_I paused for a moment, thinking of something that would go with the whole 'Marius/Eponine' thing._

_**-before we came to the Barricades. **_

_**See ya' there!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Eponine ;)**_

_I read over the message, and when I saw the 'Sincerely,' it just seemed weird writing that to Nick and not You, so I re-wrote saying instead:_

_**Love,**_

_**Eponine ;)**_

_Much better._

_The next three e-mails were from Mr. Katz, they director. I clicked on the first one, it reading:_

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**We understand that this production is Miserable and there's rarely any funny moment (except the Thenardiers of 'coarse) in it, so we've decided to add some fun backstage to lighten your moods!**_

_**Dress-Up Days:**_

_**Dress up days will be ten minutes before any rehearsal day considering when the rehearsal starts and you'll dress up in something that fits the dress up theme.**_

_**Here are the themes for the week 11/29**__**th**__** -12/3**__**th**_

_**Monday: Baby Day**_

_**Tuiseday: Twin Day**_

_**Wednesday: Fancy Day**_

_**Thursday: Glee Day**_

_**Friday: Jersey Shore Day**_

_**A picture will be taken for each day and will be sent at the end of every week.**_

_**Secret Buddy:**_

_**Each of you will have a secret buddy, and will be responsible to give your buddy a different gift each week. This will be like a way to get to know your buddy more, for the gift HAS to be something you believe they like.**_

_**I will send each of you a separate e-mail saying who your buddy is.**_

_**On the last show we have (December 21**__**st**__**, 2011), your buddy will have to tell you who they are and give you the last gift.**_

_**Hope this will brighten everyone's mood!**_

_**Johnny and Claire Katz**_

_I smiled and immidiatly clicked the next message._

_**Ms. Sonny Monroe**_

_**Your buddy is: **__**Brady McArthur**_

_**Congratz- and have fun!**_

_**Johnny and Claire Katz**_

_The next one must have been for Rosie, so clicked on it and it read:_

_**Ms. Rosie Monroe**_

_**Your buddy is: **__**Chad Dylan Cooper **_

_**Congratz- and have fun!**_

_**Johnny and Claire Katz**_

_Well, her buddy should be easy. Just a mirror and some hair gel right? _

_I chuckled at my joke and clicked on the last message, which was from Dr. Bell. I quickly clicked the 'Read Now' botten and slowly read the e-mail:_

_**Ms. Monroe,**_

_**Some cough medicine has been sent to Rosie and should be at your home by Saturday.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. Sam Bell**_

_I sighed, knowing that wouldn't be till tomorrow._

_Where did the time's go when Dr. Bell would drop anything he was doing for Rosie._

_Hm…_

_Well, anyway, the rest of the day went by slow. I was waiting for replies from Marius (Nick) and trying to get Rosie to stop throwing up. It was all terrible._

_Plus, I didn't even know who Brady McArthur was, so that'd make it kind of confusing._

_Hm, maybe Rosie would know._

_Which she did know._

"_How old?" I asked Rosie. She smiled and looked at her hands, then showed me all ten fingers._

"_Ten?"_

"_T-te-t-" She struggled to say the word and I helped her out with it._

"_T-"_

"_T-t"_

"_-e-"_

"_-e-"_

"_-n!"_

"_-n."_

"_Ten!" I said. She smiled and showed all her fingers again._

_I smiled and asked her more questions. "Favorite animal?" She cocked her head then bolted off the couch, but I picked her up and she pointed which direction she wanted to go._

_We ended up going to her room, and she found her stuffed animal bucket._

_She picked up a giraffe._

"_Giraffe?" She giggled and nodded her head slowly. _

_So it was decided I would get Brady anything giraffe I could find…even in giraffe wrapping paper! Yes that would be good._

_I wonder who my buddy is._

_Well I guess I'll find out in a year…_

_Well, I better get ready for Thanksgiving dinner that Nick invited me too. _

_Tell you about Thanksgiving dinner, and if Rosie will be okay by the time it starts… _

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	21. November 25th 2

_**A.N. I am I just the WORST person in the world or what? I dissapered (again…) for what TWO WEEKS? :P**_

_**Dang me…**_

_**Anyway thanks for the reviews! Schools been- well you know!**_

_**FINALLY I GOT MY 100**__**th**__** REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! It was from**_

_**OneDream 2Dream**_

_**So yay to her/him! :D **_

_**Why do I keep chit chatting?**_

_**Why do I keep using a exclamation point after a question mark? **_

_**Why am I not writing the actual story! (See what I did there (;)**_

_**I see you drive round town with the guy I love**_

_**And I'm like- FORGET you :)**_

_**-Forget you; Glee Cast**_

_Dear Chad,_

_I most deffinetly do NOT want to write about Thanksgiving dinner, mainly 'cause you were the highlight of the whole thing!_

_You know what I've realized? I don't like writing about a lot of things in my life- maybe 'cause whenever that happens it involves YOU! But- of coarse- I have to write about it, because soon, this book will cost a million bucks on ebay…_

_See, you conceded-ness is rubbing off of YOU and on ME already. _

_Let's hope it doesn't get to Rosie (who is thankfully, sleeping quietly in her crib)…_

_Me and Rosie were driving to Nick's place at around Four p.m., our new holiday dresses looking amazing on us both, me with a Light Brown short sleeve dress that came down __to… um… __the place between your knee and your ankle with a bow in the back. I wore it with a black light feeling coat that draped over my shoulders to my hips. It doesn't sound pretty, but you should've seen the look on your face when I walked in-_

_Hehe…um, never mind._

_Anyway, Rosie's dress was A red velvet cake color with a thin see through white drape under the lace on the waist. It had tiny beads on it here and there. I curled her hair, making it just about under her ear and put a white head band on her head._

_We got the Jonas resident around Four twenty. Rosie was jumping up and down in her seat, so excited._

"_Mommy! Nickth houthe!" Rosie yelled. She was growing in the rest of her teeth and she wasn't too excited about it. She was missing her two front teeth, which was kind of cute 'cause it made her look like a six year old, but she dreaded it._

_I smiled, got Rosie out of her carseat (carefully, not wanting to get her cast 'caught on something) and got to the door, being a normal person and ringing the doorbell._

_So far, so great._

_I heard a lot of yelling to get the door, which made me chuckle._

"_My guest! My door!"_

"_Mom we're only missing Sonny, I invited her!"_

"_CDC should answer the door!"_

_Um…_

"_She's MY Eponine!...basically…"_

"_Yeah but you betread her for that Colette chick after "YOUR" Eponine got shot and died. I ANSWER THE DOOR!"_

"_No ME!"_

"_ME!"_

_I didn't realize it until everything got quiet, I was to focused on the fact that the man that I LOATHED and the man that I basically as a friendly type way LOVED were arguing about who got to answer the door._

_Rosie was getting pretty tall for her age, I don't know what exactly, but she managed to get on the bench outsid, right next to the door and open the door knob._

"_COSETHE! Not COLETHE!"_

_I immedeialty ran in, picking up Rosie and smiling awckworly at the few by standers and Nick and Chad. I blushed when Nick grabbed for my arm and led me to the dining area. I was pretty positive he shot Chad a death glare when we passed._

_Not the best way to start thanksgiving._

"_So, Eponine, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" I thought about it for a moment._

"_How long's the party going to be?" There was no hesitation with his answer._

"_About Eleven…why?" I giggled._

"_Well, most stores open at like, midnight, tomorrow so since it takes an hour to drive to the mall, We'll just leave after the parties over!" I smiled his oh-so-adorible smile and we both kept walking, staring at each other until he brought me to a normal sized white door. I could tell it was the kitchen, I could already smell the Turky and Apple Pie!_

"_Mommy, what smell?" She looked so confused. I laughed, and before I could answer, Nick walked up to her and asked, "Do you want to see?" Rosie giggled and nodded her head._

"_May I?" Nick asked, putting his arms into a pick up form. I nodded my head and he picked her up. I could swear I heard him say, "Rosie you and your mother like beautiful tonight." When he got past the door. It probably was just my imagination, 'cause that's actually exactly what I wanted him to say, except without the Rosie part._

_Not trying to be mean, or anything…_

"_So, she yours?" Chad said, looking at the door with me. I turned to him, not wanting to explain the whole story._

"_Well, sort of…" I scratched my neck._

_He looked at something on the floor and spoke in a stern voice. "Who's the father?" he sounded like a father._

_I kept scratching my neck. "Honestly…I don't-" and then you just walked off._

_What were you thinking? I kept yelling, "Wait let me explain!" so I wouldn't get you the wrong Idea but you kept walking. No, walking wasn't even the word. STOMPING, sounds just right._

"_Please…" I whispered._

…

_Was it just possible that at the one second I liked you? and did you walk off 'cause you couldn't imagine me actually not knowing who the father of a baby is if it really was biologicly mine?_

_I blushed at the thought._

_Nick._

_The argument you two had got in my head, and I realized that there was about a ninety nine percent chance both of you liked me. I just couldn't believe…_

_How could?..._

_I stopped following you, and walking back to the kitchen, then finding myself lost. Nicks house was so huge…_

_And all the doors and hallways looked the same…_

_I groaned and kept walking, hoping to find someone._

_Luckily, I did._

_An elderly woman, which I learned was nicks grandmother on his fathers side, was walking the hallway with about thirty pies in her hands. I was just sitting at a bench they had in what I assumed was a green room when I saw her._

_She saw me immediately and smiled warmly._

"_Well Nick described you perfectly! You must be Sonny, I'm Mary, you can just call me Emmy though." Her smile was sweet like sugar and it made me forget about all the drama in my life immediately._

_Chad, I hate to complain, but my hand hurts, so I'm just going to write some more tomorrow, that all right with you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	22. November 25th 3

_**Wake up in the morning, have a cup of tea...**_

_Dear Chad, _

_Not the best way to wake up in the morning, Rosie throwing up in her crib, but I still promised I'd write to you the rest of what happened that evening (Don't worry, I cleaned Rosie up first)_

_Let's start from when your grandmother was leading me to the kitchen._

_Well, the kitchen is beautiful, by the way! White pearl counters with modern blue alpiences (fridge, toaster, sink, ect.) with blue curtains and rugs! The smell was even better then it was outside the door when Nick took Rosie. Which we're probably somewhere else in the house, since they wern't actually in the room at the moment._

"_Here," Emmy put down the pies and brought an empty pot to me. "fill this pot halway with water, put it on the stove for mediem-high and I'll tell you what to toss in there." I did as she was told, not really sure exactly what was going to happen._

"_Alright deary. All the ingridents are in these pla- well what do you know...THANKS SPENCER- now anyway, grab the green stuff at the end a put two scoops of that in there...and then the itialin seasoning...yes perfect now add the milk, yes I know that sounds disgusting, but with all the other stuff it blends, deary. Now next..." and she went on and on, wether I had to change the tempature, add more ingridents. It was fun, and at the end, it smelt amazing! Apperently it was a stuffing for Salmon and Halibit. _

"_Thanks deary, now you should probably find your deary daughter! She should probably be with Sescily and the other girls, maybe Paxton if your lucky, just keep turning left at every corner, then soon you'll hear laughing then they should be there! Now bye deary!"_

_I did as she did, laughing and agruments getting louder the more left corners I turned._

_A big gap was in one of the doors and a saw a few boys playing with what looked like balloon swords, then more kids apeared, and more and more till it looked like there could a be a million there! I couldn't even make out Rosie!_

_I knocked and everyone looked up, staring at me. I didn't really know what to do, so I just smiled and said, "Uhm...hello, I'm supposed to be watching you guys..." they all kept staring at me, like I was crazy. I probably was, I couldn't watch all these kids, I wasn't even supposed to be! "Can I get all of your names?" A girl in pink shorts, a white shirt and pigtails immidetly stood up and whistled which got all of they're attentions. _

"_Alright, everybody line up in-" She turned to me, "-by..."._

"_By family, plea-"_

"_GROUPS!"_

_Around twenty groups apeared before me and I started at the one closest to me._

"_Names by oldest."_

_Writing this whole process down would take about twenty minutes of your and my time, making life easier, I'll just put groups._

_The Joos:_

_Spencer (3)_

_Justice (11)_

_Jessica (11)_

_Sabby (9)_

_The Crystals:_

_Paxton (6)_

_Caroline (2)_

_Marcus (3)_

_Ethan (8)_

_Camden (11)_

_The Butlers:_

_Sescily (7)_

_Eternalee (11)_

_Holland:_

_Katherine (8)_

_Matt (6)_

_Cary (7)_

_Vicotoria (4)_

_The Garcias:_

_Matt (5)_

_Roxanne (9)_

_Michael (8)_

_The Arnsburgs:_

_Lilli (11)_

_Katrina (11)_

_Sarah (6)_

_The Friggards:_

_Griffin (2)_

_Lexi (6)_

_Briley (7)_

_Jordyn (13)_

_And of coarse, little Rosie was standing all by herself, which made me chuckle._

_I picked Rosie up and looked at all the kids again, they're were barely any boys, which I know how it feels to be the only GIRL at times._

_In all they're were actually Nine boys and Sixteen girls, total is Twenty five kids._

_Well it looked like a lot..._

"_So you all can do whatever you were doing now." As everyone turned back, Rosie started struggling._

"_What is it?"_

"_Book! Lilli!" A girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair with blond highlights and peircing ice blue eyes came towards Rosie. She was wearing a short blue dress with white legings and dangly earings._

"_I was reading her my favorite book..." She seemed a bit shy, but the moment she sat back down with her friends and Rosie, she was probably the loudest one there._

_Well everyone had there own little groups, so I just kind of sat on the couch and watched until it was time to eat._

_Great. Now I have to explain the worst hour of my entire life. I think you already got that yesterday when I wrote for you yesterday, but I just had to mention it again._

_Well, everyone had sat down, the kids sitting and actually arguing for they're parents and some of the older teens like me and Nick and Chad._

_We had all said our blessings and we're passing the food, around, everyone grabs for a bite of halibit and salmon, which starts making my hands sweaty, espicialy when Nick takes a bite. And of coarse, after he makes a funny face like he was about to throw up, I drop the apple cider in my lap, and gets some in Rosie and Sescily's (who was sitting next to me) hair._

_Most of the younger kids like Paxton and Sarah laughed, adults gasp and Emmy imidiatly grabbed for a napkin and a whip. I even remember you slipping by me whispering "Smooth Monroe."_

_Which kind of started the whole fight..._

_I coughed, putting Rosie in my lap and making sure not Cider got on her cast. "What was that Pooper?" I heard Rosie chuckle, probably for the fact that I had said 'Poop' in front of her._

"_Oh nothing."_

_I stood up and put Rosie in Sescily's lap. "Well it sounded like something." Emmy had froze from trying to dry me off, everyone was staring at us. I suddenly remembered you just walking off after I told you about Rosie. Which meant I had to mention it when you began to walk away again. Your ears immidiatly got red, and you turned toward me, your eyes a deeper blue then usual, almost purple. I could feel everyone in the room slide down in there seats for protection, thats how quiet and awckward it was._

"_Well, you probably would too if...if..." I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling power._

"_If...what?" I said in an attitude._

"_It's nothing..." you stutered out, before walking to your seat, I did realize how mean this was and I don't want to write it down for how angry at myself I am about it._

"_What, the big ol' baby doesn't want to talk about his feelings? Wow, what a three year old." Rosie started sucking her thumb as You got up, slamming the door as you left._

_The room was quiet._

_You really should've seen it._

_I groaned and picked up Rosie and walked to try and find you. But of coarse, you left._

_Which made me even more mad._

_I walked back in the room to see everyone taking prayer, I put Rosie in my lap and joined, them ignoring the prayer and swearing at you for going away without an explanation._

_But, knowing me, I prayed after everyone started eating so I didn't feel bad._

_Everyone ignored my behavior that night. We all played some of those old games like Uno, and I even got to know the kids better. It was fun._

_Well, now we're in for an adventure today, shopping with Nick._

_I'll update you on THAT when it's done._

_I hope it goes well, I'm started to like him, like, like him- like him._

_Well, so long for now!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	23. November 26th

_Dear Chad,_

_NEVER bring a 18 month to Black Friday shopping with you when you're with a very well known celebrity...and when you're you and or me._

_Me and Nick got to this beat up mall that I had never heard of until he took me there. No one was there, 'cause it was all disgusting. It reminded me of a tenement (A really old beat up apartment). Can I just say, most definitely NOT a tenement on the inside. It looked like what would be a crystal ballroom. They even had a kids zone for Rosie!_

_Nick spoiled Rosie rotten. He brought like, what, thirty thousand dollars with him? Ten for his family, ten for my family (Rosie and Me) and ten just in case of 'emergencies'._

_Anyway, we were walking around, looking at this, looking at that when something shines in the corner of my eye. Usually, I'd just ignore it, but this thing right there was a HUGE deal to me, mainly 'cause something has never blinded my eyes that much before. I turned, thinking it be a huge diamond ring, but to find me face to face with a bunch of dirty rag paparazzi._

"_SONNY! Is it true Chad Dylan Coopers the father of your child?"_

"_Are you cheating on Chad with Nick?"_

"_How do you feel about playing Eponine after So Random!"_

"_Do you think you're ready to go back to the stage?"_

"_Why did you name her, 'Rosie'?"_

_I immediately dragged Nick towards the kids center and picked up Rosie, ditching him and running for my life (and Rosie's...) from those dreaded people._

"_Mommy? Whaz happen?" Rosie silently asked._

_The pops. Were still chasing me, so I went to the only place I knew was safe..._

_'The Ladies Room'_

_I grasped the door handle after I locked my self in the one room bathroom. It was very elegant and oddly smelt like Velvet and Honey..._

_Then, my phone mooed._

_'Hey, where are you? D : _

_-Marius ; ) '_

_I must admit, I smiled when I saw the bottom, but said I was in the girls bathroom hiding from (and I quote) 'the devils of Hollywood'._

_He then texted me saying he'd go to another store in the building, but would just be next door finding his secret buddy something._

_Sheet!_

_...did I literally write 'Sheet'?_

_Well, there is a nearly two year old in the house learning new words, I shouldn't teach her some, right?_

_I walked out of the bathroom, the paparazzi being GONE. (Thank God...)_

_So I walked around the story, looking for a present for Chad. But then I thought, 'Hey, it's ROSIE'S secret Santa, SHE should pick.'_

_So, I let her! _

_Luckily no one else was here, I guess it looked so broken down on the outside that no one bothered showing up. I DID find out they were selling everything half off so that saved ME a quarter of a million dollars._

_By the end of the day (Noon), Rosie had picked out three good things for Chad, and even gave me a few ideas for Christmas presents._

_Anyway, Rosie had decided on:_

_Brush Nickel Sack, $79.99_

_Leather and Cashmere Gloves, $69.95_

_Blue Mug that said, 'CDC'., $29.95_

_All in all, $179.89_

…

_Not, bad, actually less money then I expected to spend._

_Anyway, I already got my buddy something, so I'll just save Rosie's Christmas shopping until...later!_

_Well, can't wait to finally go back to work tomorrow! Glad that today wasn't to crazy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny _

_**A.N. Hey all! : D**_

_**I am totally pumped! My plan is to update like, everyday now! Because I will have time too, I swear!**_

_**Anyway, I got some questions for you...**_

_**Do you know any good shows an 11 year old might like? I already watch Glee and Pretty Little Liars and community and stuff but I'm looking for something NEW!**_

_**What do you think about Rosie growing up? Do you think she'll end up like a Tawni, or a Sonny? Or if you watch glee, a Rachel Berry, Quinn or even Mercedes?**_

_**Do you think there should be a new character? Like maybe a little sibling or a new neighbor?**_

_**What do you think of the paparazzi scandal? Was it alright? I've never actually done a pop. Scene so I was just wondering...**_


	24. November 28th

_**I don't want to get up- THIS MORNING! **_

* * *

_**-Don't wake up!; Chick who plays Fern in Arthur**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Guess who loves doctor visits! Probably doctors and dentist thats what!_

_In other words, getting up Rosie was a pain! She usually loves Dr. Drake (and his cute little smiley face lollipops...) but today, nothing! I don't even know what it is! She loves her cherry flavored medicine and the cute little waiting room but today...well..._

"_Rosie," I slowly and lightly tickled Rosie's toes. "guess who gets to go see Dr. Drake." I could tell she was hiding under her pillow trying to stay asleep._

"_Rosie Cheeks, wanna go see Dr. Drake?" Rosie got up under the pillow, slowly, hence she was still in a sleeping haze and stuck her tongue out at me..._

_...and then fell on top of her small yellow pillow._

"_Rosie, c'mon work with me." _

_You could say I was very lucky I gave Rosie a shower the night before._

"_Rosie!"_

"_Mommy!" Rosie said in the same anger as me. I have never actually been angry with a toddler before, if it was you, I'd probably slap you in the face._

_But you can't do that to a child, can you?_

_I somehow managed to get Rosie in her favorite Chinese wrap dress and simple red bow with shiny red shoes in the thirty minutes I had, then quickly used the rest of the ten minutes for me to shower and get in a cute blue button up tank top, a silky white jacket and a gray and white scarf with skinny jeans and my favorite black Converse high tops._

"_You seem to be in a rush." Mr. Drake said, as I walked through the door, both Rosie and My noses red, along with our cheeks and hands._

_I chuckled (like a normally do) and gave Drake Rosie, (silently warning him about Rosie's behavior) _

_It was a Saturday, so I didn't really have any plans, but I didn't expect the appointment to take three hours!_

_Around four, Dr. Drake led me to a hallway, while Rosie played with the other toddler patients in the kiddie area._

_He said everything with Rosie is fine, but he's getting really worried about how the typhus is affecting her. She has flea-borne typhus, which is usually 'cause by an animal. It usually leads to headaches, rashes on back, arms and legs and, for Rosie's age, some attitude._

_A BUNCH of attitude._

"_Have you had any pets, recently?"_

"_Nope, never."_

_Okay, now that wasn't entirely true, I got Rosie at six months, and she already had typhus, but I can't know just randomly if they had a dog in the house! _

_Then, something in my mind clicked for one second. Kind of like a flash back, but, much worse._

_I saw, shirts that read FBI on them...and...and some fur and I think a cat. I also saw a bunch of babies, but none of them looked like Rosie._

_I shook my head, trying to get the scene out of my head._

"_Everything alright, Miss Monroe?"_

"_Uh...yup, uh- everything is FINE."_

_Dr. Drake looked off to the distant. "Well, anyway, I want you to put a lotion on her every night before she goes to sleep, only on places where you see a rash could occur. Also, wash her hair with this special medicine care for fleas. Rosie picked out Strawberry and Banana -I think mainly for the smell- anyway, you can get both of these at the pharmacy next to Albertsons, here and Target Pharmacy. Make sure she doesn't stick to many pets. I can tell, especially with Rosie, that might be a problem but just be careful, okay?"_

_I nodded my head, grabbed the pharmacy forms and went off to an late lunch, early dinner with Rosie at McDonald's!_

_I'm kind of thinking of calling Lucy again. I miss her, but I'm afraid she's mad at me for something._

_I might call her later, maybe when I really need her..._

_Gosh, I hope that's soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Sonny_

_ **A.N. Sorry for the short chapter again :(**_

_** I can't promise anything, but I PLAN for the next chapter to be at least be 1500 words, hopefully more.**_


	25. December 4th

_Dear Chad,_

_It's Friday! Tomorrow we will get the day off and I will be able to not hear Rosie cry in the morning when I get her up._

_You know, it kind of sucks being a lead. I mean, on So Random!, I was always there before eveyone else anyway so it was nothing, but now I have to get here three hours earlier then the chorus. I have to be there at six, and thats usually the time I would get up._

_Rosie doens't seem to happy about it either, we'd be just singing a song and she'd fall asleep right on the newly polished marble floor._

_This week (as you know) we had the first dress up days! I only really did the Glee Day, playing Quinn and Rosie playing Beth (Mother and Daughter moment). _

_Anyway today was Jersey Shore Day, and I can not tell you how many Snookie's I've seen._

_Also, it turns out eveyone heard about me and Nicks little run away at the abonded store. Everyone was talking about it, except you._

_Especially you._

_**HOLLYWOODS SWEETHEART TAKES IT TO THE BIG STAGE! **Read the front page title. Basically it talked about how I was in Les Miserables and it talked about So Random! Ending and blah blah blah._

_Brook was VERY found of the fact that I looked like I would burst into tears at any moment in one of the pictures._

"_It just proves that you're not ready for the big stage yet, looser!" And she snickered away with all her little friends._

_That word-I shouldn't-write-in-here_

_Ooh! And today was the day we give our gifts to our Secret Santa's!_

_Brady, (Rosie's buddy) loved her gift! She even shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!" so loud that John sent her out in the hallway for the rest of the day._

_You really liked your gifts, but I wasn't sure if you were acting or not, of coarse, I had to hide behind a chair to see your reaction or else you'd find out if was me! _

_Yes, I am not the sneakiest person in the world, but at least you didn't see me!_

_And you won't beilive what my buddy got me! I guess its called (from the box) Lavender fields: Bath and Body Spa Basket and it involves all this really amazing lavender scented stuff! He or she also got me Red PJ's that say my name in really cute letters on them._

_Rosies buddy got her a costimized rag doll! It had blond hair and blue eyes and it was wearing a cute green dress and it said Rosalinda on it, too! Her buddy also got her a bag of mini hershy kisses._

_The bag had a card in it, that said:_

_**Dear Rosie Monroe,**_

_**Hope you enjoy your own little Rosie! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Secret Santa ;)**_

_I Had to admit, it was cute, Rosie's even watching My Child Can Read with her._

_Yes, we're still on that reading stuff. John (the director, in case you some how forgot) said, "Since she does sing in this, and if Brook gets sick might get a singing role, she has to be able to say them properly, or else that show will be a blow."_

_So basically, we do this every shot we get._

_Rosie is enjoying all the talking and dancing animals though, so I guess its affecting her._

_Maybe I should make a list of words Rosie knows, so I can keep track, and so can you! I think there must be a track keeper some where in that kit._

_Anyway, heres the words Rosie knows so far:_

_-Mommy_

_-Please_

_-me_

_-Want_

_-Happen_

_-What_

_-Who_

_-Why_

_-Where_

_-Doll_

_-Hannah_

_-Cosette_

_-Go_

_-Now_

_1-4_

_A-H_

_The next step might be getting her to spell her name, but I won't worry about that until maybe when shes three or four._

_Anyway, its raining outside and I'm freezing, My uncle hasn't come back from work yet but its only been ten minutes since he's been home, but still, I'm worried. This is New York City, anything could happen._

_Literally. Do you not remember the guy that got so drunk, he clipped all the bushes in central park into the shape of circus animals? Wasn't him, but my uncle swears I'm realated to him._

_Either way, he's in jail and now everyones curiosu whats going on in Glee. Okay not EVERYONE but as I've mentioned before, I'm a bit obsessed but seriously, I haver to find out what happens._

_Rosie's growing! She's growing in all her baby teeth, she just has one more, and that of coarse has to be the molers._

_She's been crying more lately, ever since the docter started her on the new medicine she's been acting strangly._

_Ooh, I heard the front door slam, uncles home!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_


	26. December 17 & 21

_Dear Chad,_

_Do you know how hard it is to keep a little girl away from all her hidden Christmas presents? It's like they're calling her name or something, I have to keep hiding them every three days._

_Anyway, a week from Christmas, and we're finally on Christmas Break, then, in January, we do dress rehearsals for a week and then show time! _

_That flew by, I don't know how long we'll be on this show, John said that some of the shows are already sold out. That's a creepy/awesome feeling. Maybe, I wonder, if it sold better because of Me, Nick and Chad. Or maybe because there's a lot of epic Les Miserables fans out there who just want to watch the show for a good tear or two._

_Anyway Rosie is definitely spoiled rotten. Every day I have at least boughten her five things a day. I don't think anything is going to beat that Rosie Rag Doll though, she takes it whereever she goes, it's adorable. Brook tried taking the doll away and Rosie literally almost bit her, Brook was screaming in 'pain' but even John laughed._

_I hear ripping paper...oh dear._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**12/23/10**_

_Dear Chad, _

_Why is my uncle being so irritating? I'm not sure if it's 'cause he's old or he just misses the younger me who wasn't always at work taking care of an 19 month little girl. Today, he told me to move out and then five minutes later burst out into tears and screamed I'm sorry from his bedroom upstairs while I was teaching Rosie how to say the first line in the song 'Castle On A Cloud.' So far, we have this:_

"_Airs a castle on a ow." When we should have, "There is a castle on a cloud."_

_Still pretty impressive, you have to admit._

_Speaking of Rosie though, she's kind of having mood swings like uncle. I woke up this morning to find her screaming and then right after I walked in the room she was humming the tune to 'Do you Hear The People Sing?', and then back to screaming, and then she basically just fell back a sleep. I've tried to get her as distracted as possible, listening to Les Miserables music, watching My Child Can Read with Rosie The Doll, I even walk her around the city every three hours when we're not working._

_Break is amazing. Brady seems to be liking her gifts. The last gift I gave her was a Zoo Keeper Dsi Game, while Rosie chose Chad a Blue Hat with an Eagle on it. He was actually wearing it around the set.._

_My buddy got me A necklace of a sun, which engraved on the back said Sonny. Rosie got Fruit Punch Vitamin Water Chap stick. Rosie hates that flavor, but I sometimes force it on her when her lips are dry if I take away Rosie The Doll._

_Now Grandpa's chattering about this Christmas Dinner at the Williamson's. You remember them, right? They have that one kid Zach who's allergic to many things._

_I'll try and go calm him down._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny._

_**A.N. HOLA! :D**_

_**I'm going to try and do a couple of days per chapter so it keeps the chapters a bit low. It also means longer chapters so yay! :)**_


	27. December 24th & 25th

_**December 24th, 2010**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Why are dinner parties so dramatic for me? Is it me, or is it Rosie?_

_Me, uncle and Rosie went to the Wiliamsons for a Christmas Eve dinner party. There was some present opening and drama (as I've mentioned before) and food and games. It was one big ol party, felt almost like some sort of family reunion._

_Me and Rosie both wore dresses we got from H&M (You know they make baby clothes now?), mine being a short red dress with a green ribon wrapping around the waist. I wore that with a green jacket and a green headband with a red rose and red sparkles. I also wore my famous Santa Clause earings I've had since I was twelve with red flats. My make up included Green eyeshadow with brightred lipstick, fondation and blush. Rosie's outfit was less Christmas-y than mine. From her waist up it was soft black matereal and the rest was a red, fancy rose pattern. She wore white tights and red shoes that look like something out of the Wizard of Oz. I put her hair in curls (like mine) and put a red clip so her bangs wouldn't be stuck in her face (I really should get her a hair cut). I didn't put any make up on her, or any earings, since her ears arn't peieced. I was actually thinking about getting her ears peirced, but she seems to be more of a tom boy,_  
_. _

_Like when I was trying to get the dress on her she tried fidgeting out of it._  
_Tbe minute we walked in we were talked by screaming children. Hannah was upstairs in her room with her friends, Sarah and Zahra so she didn't really care about me at the moment. Avery was basically pulling my dress down and Zachary just wanted to see Rosie. They were the two youngest, so I can understand why he wanted to hang out with Rosie._

_ I also met a lot of new people. I was the only one that was a teenager there, but Mrs. Wiliamson did introduce me to a boy named Matt who was 23. He was really the closest to my age, the next youngest before me being Hannah who turned eleven in November so me and him talked a lot._

_"You know, I auditioned for the role of Marious in Les Miserables." Matt said, his dark blue, almost purple eyes said ina jelous rage, ignoring my brown eyes as he stared at the lamp sending light (and some heat) around the loud, forty degree room. I tried looking in his eyes but he didn't want any part of me at the moment. It was almost like while he was descussing how immature it was of the company to tell him to audition next time he was talking to himself. " _

_ 'I'll be back!' I yelled at them! 'You'll see that putting Nick in your show will imediatly drop your veiws and destroy you!'" Matt smirked and got a glint of pride in his eyes. "That'll show them..." he mumbled, still staring at the light. By then I had taken out my Les Miserables script and was looking over my lines, thirty percent of me still listening to the hot (but overly obnoxious) boy next to me._

_He glanced at the book in my hand, then fully smiled, finally holding hands with my eyes. "I see you're a fan of the show." he snatched the book from my hand and looked at the first couple pages. "If this is the 1990's production scripts they sold on ebay, I heard the sold out in less than fifteen minutes. How'd you get one?" He was still flipping through pages of the thick book, scanning my scribbled notes I written like, 'Slow down tempo' or, 'Sing with more of a British than French accent'. I didn't know what to tell him, really, considering he was so pissed about not getting in (Which I am secretly kind of happy about) he would probably get in an angry rage again and decide not to see the show. But, if I didn't tell him the truth, he'd probably go to the show, see I was in and not talk to me again. Its like I had a Devil-Me and a Angel-Me fighting on my sholder._

_"Monroe, you there?" His hand was rapidly shaking in front of mine._

_"Well you see I'm-"_

_"Eh, it doesn't matter alright? Do you happen to know who's script it was anyways?"_

_"It was Eponi-"_

_A light little gasp rose above thw crowd, barely being heard and a little bob of blond hair popped out of the crowd and slowly bounced towards where Matt and I were sitting._

_"Oh Rosie dear!" I gotb up and dashed to wear Rosie was running, but Matt imideatly followed me._

_"Hold it Sonny, you play Eponine?"_

_"Mommy! Pras!" (Pras means Practice in Rosies language)_

_"Sonny, how is Matt?"_

_"Sonny do you wanna play Connect Four with us?"_  
_ "_

_Allison? Who is this?"_

_"Sonny. I want Rose!"_

_"Dinners ready!"_

_ The the mass of people in the living room quickly pulled everyone towards the dining hall where we would be having dinner. I picked up Rosie and tried finding Matt so he coukd give me my script back, but he had managed to disapear in the crowd of people._

_Dinner flew by, then a couple rounds of Apples to Apples with the kids, then while the younger people went in the office to watch A movie, the audults played a couple rounds of Fact or Crap? and still no sign of Matt Buck anywhere._  
_It was around ten o'clock and we really should've been getting home. I told my uncle that I would just walk the couple blocks there and he could get home. But I really needed to find that script._

_ By eleven I gave up and staryed walking home. Rosie was shivering in my arms as she slept, her facial expressions changing every few seconds, drops of sweat clinging to her skin then dropping off onto my dress. This has been going on for the last couple days, it getting worse the more she takes that medicine. It seems like its poison or something._

_There were sirens coming from down a block or two, a couple fire trucks, maybe an ambulence was already there, all I could hear was a girl screaming and a banging noise. From afar, it looked like a car had run into a construction area, white mini-van and a green toyotta truck had ran into the car and slided back upside down._

_"Help! MOMMY! MOM, MOMMY PLEASE WAKE UP!" A girl, my age maybe younger was screaming at the passenger side door, two fire fighters pulled her away but she kept on screaming. Half her face was red and covered in blood, also soaking her dark brown hair. She was having a meltdown, and I knew I had to get Rosie somewhere else before she woke up. She seems afraid of blood real or fake and with her mood swings lately I didn't want her to have any nightmares. I squeezed past the crowd of New Yorkers staring at the girl screaming and ran past one of the cars, the green car and tried hiding Rosies face in my arm so she couldn't see anything, for she had woken up._

_ Trying to dogde the new crowd comng into the scene, I ran, not paying attention to where I was voing and tripped on a peice of the car in front of me and landed head first in the broken windsheild, running a small scrape on Rosies head._

_"Ow..." she mumbled,_

_ I didn't mind that she had waken up now, but seeing the blood drop from her forehead and onto her arm made her scream bloody murder._

_"Hey!" One of the fire fighters yelled, running towards me. "No one's allowed to be here."_

_"I'm so sorry I was just walking home and-" I glanced at the man in the windsheild for who I had almost had a make out session with and my stomach immidiatly was attacked by pain and regret._  
_Rosie looked up from my shoulder and stared at the man I was staring at._

_" Uncle?..."_

_**December 25th 2010**_

_Dear Chad,_

_You could say it was technicaly Christmas Day, it being 2:08 on December 25th, but the tears pouring down my face we're not of joy 'cause I got an iPhone. The way my stomach felt like a tornado was not because I had to much Ham and cranberries for dinner. The memories I had in my mind were not of Rosie giggling over her new pink shoes or from a big 'ol food fight that had everyone laughing till we couldn't laugh anymore._

_Rosie is back at the Wiliamsons. Hannah asked if she could coke back to the hospital with me, smiliming mischeviously (She reminds me so much of Zora) so she's sitting a couple chairs from me looking through a glass shadow window into an oporating room. I don't think she's noticed me writing yet._

_ Around midnight, after I got back from the Wiliamsons I went back to the crime scene. The one girl who's mom was injured also had a little brother in the hospital too. Her other little brother is missing, also._

_"So your little brothers four?" A blond haired fire fighter asked. The girl was sitting in a red chair with a wet cloth over her scar, answering questions while the fire fighter wrote down the answers._  
_The girl slowely nodded her her hands clutching the edge of the chair, her knuckles white as snow. "His name is Seth."_

_"Does he answer to his name, Jessica?"_

_"Sorta..." she mumbled._

_Another fire fighter was standing behind Jessica, he being a tall bald man, maybe about the same age as the girl fire fighter. "How about home phone, address,?-"_

_"He's four, Roger."_

_Jessica whimpered and stared down at her lap, looking like she was about to have another meltdown. I knew exactly how she was feeling. Hannah was really freaking me out then, she kept staring at all the blood everywhere..._  
_The fire fighters walkes away and more towards the cars. I walked up to Jessica slowly (Making sure Hannah was close behind), trying to figrure out what to say. I'm not sure she noticed I was there until I started speaking._  
_"I lost someone to." She looked up startled. I carried on. "My...my uncle was in that car, he was really my only shot at living in New York and now I don't think that I can..."_

_Hannah kicked my ankle and mumbled in my ear, "My mom said you could stay with us..." I kicked her back and kept staring at Jessica._  
_She looked up at my eyes, her pain and sorrow having a strong connection with the pain in my eyes and sniffled, wiping her nose with the hand that was holdong the cloth to her forehead, reveilin her red, puffy, bloody face._  
_"Oh my gosh can I touch it?" Hannah reached out to pet Jessica's head but I quickly slapped her hand and kept staring at Jessica._

_"My father died before I was even born... My brothers are adopted. My mom..." She took a shaky breath and let a few drops of water sting her cheeks and leave her eyes. "My...my mom...she just wanted the best for everyone. If we didn't have enough food to eat, she wouldn't eat. My brother and I knew she wouldn't make another week, I just never though she would die-" and another meltdown began. I walked away, giving her a moment. Havn't talked to her or seen her since._

_ All I know is that she's in a room getting stitches. I feel so bad for her, she hasn't lost one person, but three. Well, actually the docters are saying that the oldest brother is starting to wake up a bit but he's not going to be talking for a while. _

_ I should really stop writing, now Hannah's starting to stare._

_ Write to you later Chad..._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sonny_

_ **A.N. This chapter is espicially dedicated to 1Dream 2Dream for giving me the BEST reveiw I have ever gotten! Not kidding, she is amazing! :D**_

_** And this is also dedicated to Geekquality for reveiwing, as well :)**_

_** Also, I only got TWO reveiws on the last chapter? I know you guys can do better! C'mon, I don't wanna be mean, but if you guys stop reveiwing, I'll stop updating so lets keep that up!**_

_** LAST. DAY. OF. SCHOOL. TOMORROW. Holy Crap next year I'm a 7th grader and in July, I'm 12. TIME FLIES.**_

_** Well, see you in the next chapter.**_

_** Sincerely, **_

_** Izzy :)**_


	28. December 31st to January 3rd

_**A.N.**_

_**Review thanks! :D**_

_**Liggy-Jane**__**: I honestly have no idea. That's one reason why I'm adding multiple days to the chapters so the chapters are longer and the story in genreal is sort of shorter.**_

_**NegligibleNania**__**: I know right! :O**_

_**SwiftyGal25:**__** Thank you! Yeah, I kind of get that a lot when I mention it, and thank you for the birthday wishes! :)**_

_**OneDream 2Dream**__**: BEST REVIEW EVER! Not kidding, you're so nice! Yeah, my parents say 7**__**th**__** grade is one of the most life changing years of your life so I'm kind of nervous about it, but at the same time excited. BRING ON THE LIFE! :D**_

_**Yeah, sorry it was confusing, I was writing half of it on my iPod because I couldn't find my laptop but had to update! D:**_

_**So...now lets finally get on with the story! :)**_

_**~~*(Seperater line goes HERE)*~~**_

"_**...I always say how I don't need you,**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to me.**_

_**So please,**_

_**Don't leave me..."**_

_**-Please Don't Leave Me; PINK**_

_**~~*(Seperater line goes HERE)*~~**_

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2010**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Well, It's official, Chad. My unlce, Roger Mathew Megis died, December 30__th__, 2010 at twenty three, twenty. I feel so many things. Hatred for myself for not relizing that yes, he was drunk. Stupid, for every hating him. Sad, for all the times we're not going to have again. Scared, for how I'm going to go through in New York. I mean, the Wiliamsons house is nice, but it's all the way across town which means I'll have to get up earlier then before to get to rehersals and shows, which means crankier Rosie (which hopefully, won't be possible) and more tired me. _

_I'm just sitting in my new room that I now share with the boys, Zak and Joshua. Rosie shares a room with Avery and Hannah (which Hannah is sad, yet happy about). I feels weird not having her in the room with me, she's like a little sister to me, and almost a real daughter to me. I have to sleep on the floor. Zac whines at night and Josh snores in his sleep. Josh has informed me numerous times that I talk in my sleep, but Hannah and Avery (who have a room right next to theirs) say they can't hear a thing._

_Jessica, the girl who lost her mother is also staying at the Wiliamsons. She sleeps on the couch downstairs. She gets up early in the morning and makes everyone breakfast, even though she just lost basically three family members. I think I can hear her making pancakes right now, I think I'll go and __help._

_Write in ya later._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**Noon**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Did you realize that it was New Years Eve? I wrote the date on the top and everything and I didn't even have the time to care. _

_I helped Jessica make breakfast. She didn't really like to talk, ever since she got back from the hospital (they had to put about ten stitches in her head...) but I did manage to get a couple words out of her, which I guess is a good start. I don't know why, but something is telling me to be friends with this girl._

_Oh, and her little sister Molly is being tracked down, too. They say they found one of her booties down in Central Park which means she probably hasn't gone really anywhere far, but Jessica still insists that she's dead._

"_Why would you say that?" I ask her, carefully sliding some scrambled eggs on a plate, we're facing back to back, but I can tell that her eyes are about to crack open with water._

"_Because-" she paused for a moment, and I could hear her charm bracelet hit against the marble counter as she tried not to cry. "-it's been six days, I bet some gang people found her and killed her and ate her for dinner." Usually that would've made me chuckle, the thought of a ridiculous idea like that, but I didn't have time to reply, because Avery cam down the stairs, still in her Dora The Explora costumes she got for Christmas. Soon everyone came down and we had a _very_ silent meal._

_Now I'm just sitting in my room, looking out my window at all the people walking by, wondering if any of them could be part of a gang that eats toddlers for dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny._

_**New Year's Resolutions**_

_**-Get a boyfriend**_

_**-Get over uncle**_

_**-Get Rosie potty-trained**_

_**-Finish this journal**_

_**January 1st, 2011**_

_Dear Chad,_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! And boy was it a VERY happy way to start the year! It was dinner time, and me, Rosie, Jessica and the Wiliamsons had just finished our before-dinner-prayers (which was kind of awckward, because I'm Christain, Jessica's Jewish and the Wiliamsons are morman.) when we got a very important call. _

"_Hello?" Mrs. Wiliamson said, her usual friendly smile on her face. That smile went from a smile, to a small circle, to a huge smile you see friends text to each other. You know, the one with the letter 'D'? She put the end of the phone into the palm of her hand and called Jessica over. Everyone was staring at each other. I was getting an idea of what was going on. Hannah was looking at her mom like she was crazy. Jessica looked confused. Zac was kicking his feet under the table and smiling. Avery and Josh were just trying to figrure out what everyone else was thinking. Mr. Wiliamson was in the bathroom, so he didn't really see anything until we we're all running out of the house._

_The atmosphere on the car ride was very jumpy and colorful. Of coarse Zac had no idea what exactly was going on but he was still smiling like the rest of us._

_Jessica was the very first to jump out of the car while we pulled up, her tears already pouring out of her. I could see her pushing throught the policemen as she ran into the the building. As we met Jess at the front desk, the intern didn't look so happy. The intern's lips we're small and pinched together, and her wrinkly face hid her bold blue eyes._

"_Miss Jessica, please come with me." The intern grabbed a yellow folder off her desk and walked down a long hallway. Jessica looked back at us, with confused look mixed with pain in her deep brown eyes._

…

_and, we found out...that they found Seth! Haha, did I scare you Chad? See, I told you I could do this Mackenzie Falls drama stuff! So ha, ha and HA! _

_But really, Seth is fine, though, he keeps crying for his mother (which is kind of not with us on earth...) and brother (who has some very bad injuries) but that should hopefully end soon. Anyway...wow! I mean, it's 2011! Hannah thinks the world is going to end in 2012 so she says she's going to try and do all life desires before she dies. She's kind of into that kind of witch like stuff. _

_Well, I better get to bed, want to be ready for the new year, don't want to sleep in on the first day! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**January 3****rd****, 2011**_

_Dear Chad,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing to you, I just feel like talking to someone. I don't really have anyone my age to talk to, and Mr. And Mrs. Wiliamson are very kind, but I need a teenager, you know (and Hannah doesn't count, she's only eleven, and Jessica is kind of an awckward person)? Well, I guess it doesn't really count, I am really just talking to myself._

_Who created the diary/journal/etc.? I mean, seriosly, I tried looking that up on google but couldn't find anything. Maybe there was just this anti-social girl back in the 1500's who didn't have anyone to talk to so she talked to a book. Apperiantly that caught on, but now it's like, popular cheerleaders or five year old girls who think their princesses or maybe really anti-social teenage girls._

…

_You don't think I'm antisocial, do you? I mean, sure I'm kind of talking to you, but you don't even know what I'm saying..._

_Maybe, I need a break from you...I mean, the journal. Maybe a week or two. I guess I'm starting to realize is all that I'm writing about is Les Miserables and Rosie and death and random crap that no guy wants to be reading. _

_Well, this is my last day of freedom before Les Miserables, so I'm going to go back to sleep (it's like, seven in the morning...). One last day to sleep in..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**A.N. So this chapter was kind of all over the place...**_

_**REVEIWS ARE VERY VERY MUCH APRECIATED. NO JOKE. ALL THE CHILDREN IN THE WORLD WILL SMILE IF YOU REVIEW. SOCIAL JUSTICE IS IMPORTANT. REVIEW!**_

_**Yeah, it's like midnight and all I've had to eat today was ice cream and tap water so I think I'm just going to try and get some sleep or update all my stories that seriously need updating. Maybe a one-shot, but probably not SWAC, maybe Glee...and SWAC, if you're lucky :o)**_

_** And this chapter was short! D: I'm sorry :(**_


	29. February 12th, 15th and 16th

_**A.N. One of my news years resolutions was to write a chapter of a story every day, and that obviously didn't work out, but now that will work out! …Hopefully…**_

_**So I've completely become a Potterhead, no forgetting joke. I read T/M rated Hermoine/Ron fanfics like everyday (The K rated ones are too…whats the word, fluffy?).**_

_**OH AND I'M TWELVE NOW!...And dating so yeah 8-[**_

_**On with da story! :D**_

* * *

_**There is never a beginning, nor end. There is always just the middle.**_

_**~Izzy (hubbabubba(.)ouch(.)izzy)**_

* * *

_**February 12**__**th**__**, 2011**_

_Dear Chad,_

_About a month of Les Miserables has passed and it's still completely NOT boring._

_At ALL._

…_Maybe it kind of is._

_Well, uhm, it's not boring it's just, well not as interesting as before, you know? Like back in December when I thought Les Miserables, I though Epicness and such. Now, it's like…"Yeah I'm in Les Miserables. No big deal."_

_The reviews for the show are great! As far as I'm concerned everyone loves it and most deffinetly did NOT have a miserable time (Pun intended)._

_I took a break today to try and look for some __houses__ apartments in NY closer to work. I'm supposed to have three interview things today and I've only done two._

_The first apartment we looked at was in the same complex of where I used to be staying. I found out that it was the exact same apartment we had. Rosie almost ran off to her room not realizing that there was no more furniture. _

_The second apartment was three block closer to work as the last one. It was a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and the living and dining area connected and a separate washing room and 1 bathroom. It was a pretty decent place for us to live I thought, and it was a whole lot cheaper than the last one. The complex even has an indoor pool so maybe I can get Rosie some swimming lessons. Overall it was very decent. _

_The other interview isn't in an hour or two so I guess I could just relax. I don't understand why I asked if my understudy could play today. All of the interviews are two hours before showtime, and I have to be there an hour before…oh well. It was good for me and Rosie to relax._

_The medication hasn't made Rosie worse, or better. I have not found time to get an appointment with Dr. Bell yet. Maybe that's what I should be doing…_

_Rosie hasn't performed yet, but she has rehearsed way more than that bratty girl. I don't like calling her by her first name since she just calles me names like Sunshine, Ball, Brighty and Light…._

_I think I'm going to start to get ready for the interview. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny._

_**February 15**__**th**__**, 2011**_

_Dear Chad,_

_Did you hear the news (well of course you heard the rules you were the one that announced it in front of everyone)? The Company has asked around and we're getting a tour! In the US of course but maybe soon to Japan and such! :) _

_It's not going to be for a while though. We still have two months of performance here and then we all get a five month break. Then we go down to Pennsivania and go all the way through the north (Ohio, North Dakota, South Dakota, Washington, etc.) and then go down to Oregon and California, then go to the southern states like Arizona and Texas and stuff along with the middle states and then we have a week of performance in New York and then it's over. I don't think I can handle it, let alone Rosie. _

_Oh, I also have an appointment with Dr. Bell tomorrow at noon (that way I won't have to take another day off of work)._

_Speaking of which, I don't even want to discuss how horrible the last apartment I looked at was. I'm asking for the second apartment in Bridge Creek I looked at, thank you very much. _

_Rosie keeps talking and talking and talking. It's actually quite cute rather than annoying. Aunt Jennifer always used to say that "It may start cute, but by the time she's three-" She just shook her head and took another sip of coffee. _

_That memorie makes me smile. I miss my aunts odd attitude she had, almost like a teenagers. :)_

_The Williamsons may be adopting a new baby girl (Which is surprising since they don't really have any more room for another child)! I've told you that Avery and Zac were adopted, right? Anyway, the news startled me but I'm happy for them. They really are a great family and I'm going to miss them._

_Jessica moves out in a week. According to what Mrs. Williamson says about renting an apartment in New York, it's probably going to be another couple months before I actually get the apartment._

…_Maybe I should wait till the tours over. No use in renting an apartment you're not going to use for a year, right? _

_It's odd. Remember that time when the FBI or something was chasing me down? I wonder why they stopped. I never did really find out why they were chasing me in the first place. I would find out, but then they'd remember and for some reason they'd take Rosie away like they'd already tried to do._

_Hannah is trying to get my attention so I guess I'll talk to her for a while and take a break from writing. Nothing else really to share! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**February 16**__**th**__**, 2011**_

_Dear Chad,_

_It's all my fault! It has to be, I was the one supposed to be watching her and she just jumped and I just feel so bad. _

_Right before my appointment with Rosie, Mrs. Williamson told me to look over Avery and watch her to make sure she was safe while she jumped on the trampoline they had in the playroom. I was trying to feed Rosie and figured that Avery would be fine. _

"_Sonny! Watch this!" I looked up for a quick sec and smiled at Avery before she begant he trick, and then struggled with a whiny Rosie when I suddenly heard a scream and a crash. Hannah walked in before I realized what happened and looked out the window. All I could see was a tiny body looked almost about trapped on the sidewalk, blood already oozing out of her head. Rosie tried looking out the window but I quickly grabbed her and set her off to the side. _

_Hannah leaned out the window as if to try and grab her from the ground. "AVERY!" She shouted. "AVERY!...Avery!" Tears started spilling out of her eyes making me tear up as well. Rosie didn't understand what was going on but she could sense something was wrong. Mrs. Wiliamson walked in and saw the scene, realizing Avery was missing and that we we're all crowded around the window she didn't need to look to understand the situation as she fell to her knees and cupped her face with her hands, Moaning in pain, looking like she could topple over and meltdown at any second. Hannah surrounded her, her long hair surrounding the back of her mom as she hugged her, also crying in pain from their hearts. _

_I could barely look at that mother daughter scene, it was so heart breaking. _

_Josh and Zac quickly learned the news, and as we drove to the hospital with a bloody almost dead Avery sitting in the very back Hannah made the call to Mr. Williamson. Zac sat in my lap, cuddling my arm, almost crying himself. Mrs. Williamson was trying to hold back tears so she could drive. I offered to drive the car so she could hold her son but she said it was fine. _

_As we pulled up to the hospital paremedics put Avery in one of those really uncomfortable hospital beds and made us wait. We havn't heard any news since._

_Mr. Williamson still hasn't showed up. It's been almost two hours. _

_I had to cancel the appointment with Dr. Bell. Rosie fell asleep and probably wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to leave Mrs. Williamson with three children, especially in the condition she was in._

_I offered to take the kids home. It was a silent drive back to the house. When we got back there was CAUTION tape surriounding the Area where Avery fell, the blood still not cleaned off and officers surrounding the scene. We managed to slip past them without having to answer any questions. _

_It's almost five o'clock. I have to leave in at least ten minutes to make it to work by six, but I can't just leave. I'd have to ask my understudy to take over again, which I really don't want to do. Rosie doesn't have an understudy, since she doesn't have any lines but It'd still be good to probably mention that she's not coming, either. _

_I'm going to go make dinner. Maybe Pasta with Chocolate Soy Milk, one of the Williamsons favorite meal._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny_

_**A. **_

_**xD So I want to start writing Harry Potter fanfiction but I can't think of any ideas for it, but be sure to look for that at a time… :D**_

_**Well anyway I'm going to work on some more stories. See ya soon! :)**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Izzy : ] (See what I did there? ;) )**_


End file.
